A Couple Years Passed
by Sepphina Marie
Summary: I liked him. I liked him so hard. It wasn't love, I know for a fact. But, it was completely one-sided. To him I was just a friend...or an acquaintance, whatever I was qualified under. He had a chance. But, a couple years passed and my offer is up. But, that most definitely didn't stop him from trying. RichxKori and all the usual pairings.
1. Persistence is the Key

**Author's Note -**

**This is my first fan fiction. I hope you guys like it. :)**

**The usual characters, and pairings.**

**Also, I love using bold and italic, so you'll see a lot of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

His lips felt like silk gliding across my skin. I bit my lip hard in attempt to suppress the moans itching to emerge. But, I **wouldn't **give him that satisfaction.

He **had **his chance.

Five years ago to be exact. We were in eighth grade, and legitimate friends.

I liked him. I liked him _so_ hard. But, those feeling were _oh-so _one sided.

I wasn't the beauty "Korina Jissett Anders" that, everyone at Gotham High knows me as.

I was "Korina Jissett Anders", the skinny nerd with bright red hair, and a weird accent.

As soon as eight grade finished, my family and I moved to Jump City, California. It was only temporary; for business travel they say, but I never really questioned.

In the middle 12th grade, we finally moved back to Gotham, which I long awaited. It was pleasant making all those who knew me years ago, astonished to see how a couple years did me a great benefit. One of the people who surely noticed was none other than Richard Grayson.

For the couple years I was in Jump, I turned into the "Kori Anders" I am today. Long burgundy hair that cascades down my back, and brushes above my bottom. Naturally tanned skin that radiates in the sunlight, and glowed everywhere else. My body was just how I wanted it, slightly thick in the hips and thighs, with deep curves that stream through me. My accent was still there, and I didn't care; I truly love it. It's my tiny reminder of my tropical home, Tamaran. But, my speech had finally corrected itself after awhile. I was happy with whom I was now, but I never gloated about what I have either; I was just grateful. I knew how it felt to hate yourself because of your flaws, so I never wanted to deliberately put those thoughts in others heads.

Back then, to Richard I was just a friend. But to me, I wanted _so_ much more. _Sadly_, he had no interest, so I moved on.

Don't get me wrong. Richard Grayson is by far one of the sexiest men I've ever laid eyes upon. His ebony tousled hair that was untamed but alluring. His strong muscular build, that would have all the girls swoon by just one glance. And his eyes. _Oh_ _yes_, his eyes. The most intriguing shade of cerulean blue. His looks were so unreal and attracting, but his personality…_yeah_, it lacked…_a lot_.

He was pompous, shameless, and careless. He was so nonchalant about everything. Not a care in the world, because he didn't need to. Everything he wanted, he got with no hassle or restraint.

And he wants me. He wants me **BAD**. And, he won't stop until he gets was he wants. He is quite persistent. Somewhat _too _persistent.

He was a playboy. An obnoxious, stuck-up playboy. All he wanted was one thing. And, once he **got** that one thing, he had no use for you. He had no concern for a real relationship. All he wanted was one _good _night, and once he got that, you'd be long gone from his acquaintance and forgotten the next day.

I had no interest in his lifestyle. But that **_sure _**as hell didn't stop him from trying.

Luckily, I have a caring and thoughtful boyfriend. So, I wouldn't exactly be trapped in with Richard.

…

**But**, that's exactly what I was right now. Trapped between Richard and a cold wall.

He had my body pinned to the wall by his. His lips were gliding across my neck, and behind my ears. His warm breath made me shiver from contact. Soon enough, his tongue was softly grazing my skin. Then, he started sucking and biting.

I tried to look as unresponsive as possible to his antics, but it was **_so _**hard. My teeth's grip on my lip was so firm; I could taste my blood slowly seeping out as my teeth sunk deeper and deeper into my gums.

Then, he kissed behind my ear, and softly bit it. I was losing control **fast**. I had to stop this. I shove him off of me and cross my arms across my chest tightly.

I was blushing so hard; it felt like my face would crack.

He looked down at my with his deep blue eyes filled with desire, while he had a sly smirk gracing his face. "I'm wearing you down, baby." he said huskily.

I looked up at him and glared, while taking silent deep breaths to calm my erratic heart beat. "No you're **not**. I _still_ don't want you. And, your tactics are inappropriate. Who knew you'd stoop so low to sexual harassment, _Dick_." I spoke irritably.

He flinched slightly to the use of his nickname, but that didn't stop his smirk from growing wider. He leaded down to my ear and whisper, "It's not sexual harassment if you enjoy it, babe." He backed away to look at my reaction.

I was blushing even harder, and I knew he was swelling with pride right now."I'm **not** enjoying it. But, I would enjoy if you'd **fuck off!** I have a boyfriend." I growled at him.

He leaned back down to my ear again and whispered huskily, "The only problem with your boyfriend is, he isn't me." He kissed me on the ear, and backed away slightly and said," See you later baby." He backed off fully, winked at me and walked back to class.

I released the breath I was holding in, and relaxed my shoulders.

I left class **5 minutes ago**, to get a drink of water. **Just** a drink of water, but I **suppose** that was too much to ask for. Richard just so happened to see me walking through the hall, and just **HAD** to excuse himself from class. Then, he just **HAD** to sneak up behind me, and start kissing my neck and shoulder ever so sensually. And, just **HAD** to pin me against the wall to prevent me from escaping, and just **HAD **to continue his wonderfully-terrible assault on my body!

This problem isn't just gonna go away. Ugh, I hate him so much right now. Every time I try to avoid him, he just magically appears everywhere out of the blue.

And, what's even more sad is, he's in another one of his "one-week" relationships. Some girl named Velena, I suppose. Another pretty girl, with no brains to match. But, when did a relationship ever stop him?

I need to get a strategy. And get it soon. I can't have him continuing this. And, I especially **won't** give in to him.

If he can fight. So can I...


	2. Looking Back

**Author's Note -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_It was the last few days of school._

_Thank goodness. _

_I was really getting sick of Gotham Middle. But, I really was going to miss a couple people. _

_…**Him** mostly._

_I was walking through a modestly populated hall, traveling to my last class for the day._

_Today was my last day at Gotham Middle, but I don't find it very important to tell others about it. I don't have many, to any friends, so I might as well keep it to myself. Luckily, with the hour I have left of the day, I can at least see **him**. _

_Richard._

_I spot him down the hall walking to our last class, approaching the door. I speed up and call him out, "Richard! Richard wait up!" He paused and looked back at me. He stood waiting for me to catch up._

_"Hey Kori." He said in his usual bored tone. _

_A tone he only used when talking to friends. Friends he had no interest in. I dismissed the thought, and replied back to him cheerfully._

_"Aren't you excited that it is the last week of school?" We started walking towards Geometry together._

_"Yeah, but I'll be happier when the weeks over. I'm gonna be seeing the same people in a couple months anyway; just at a different school."_

_"And, what school would that be?"_

_He looked at me and raised an eyebrow as if I asked one of the stupidest questions he's ever heard. "Gotham High. Y'know 'cause this is Gotham Middle and all…"_

_Well **now** I feel stupid._

_A light blush came across my cheeks, then I replied awkwardly, "Oh…yes. Home of the Knights. I suppose I didn't know…I won't be attending…"_

_"Why?" He asked aloof. Probably more focused on ending this conversation. He never really thought of me as more than a decent friend or acquaintance he could copy homework from._

_"My family and I are moving to Jump City." I paused to see his reaction; which didn't change at all whatsoever, and continued, "It will not be a permanent stay. I will just be there for awhile until my parents finish their business, then I will return to Gotham."_

_He didn't even look at me, and replied a simple "Okay."_

_By now, we reached the classroom, and he walked in going straight to his seat on the other side of the classroom. I walked over to one of my few friends; Rachel, and took my seat beside her._

_She looked up from her very thick novel, and peered over the pages to look at me. "I see you had another one of your forced conversations with Dick." Amethyst eyes looked into mine with no emotion, and her raspy monotonous voice rolled as she spoke._

_"Sadly, yes. I presume there's no need in even trying to be at least **good** friends with him, seeing that being more than is nearly impossible." I sighed._

_'Well, you **did** say nearly. So maybe there's a chance. I for one am not an optimistic person, but you are. So, I guess…keep your hopes up?" She tried to reason with me._

_I slid down in my seat and spoke frustrated, "I do not **have** time to try to be more…today is my last day." _

_She was silent for a second then continued, "So? It's the last week of school. You'll see him in like three months Kori." She said as-a-matter-of-fact._

_I started biting my lip, then spoke softly, "You do not understand. I will not be attending Gotham High for awhile…maybe not even at all. I am temporarily moving to Jump City."_

_Her eyes widened slightly, and then shifted to a cold glare. "And when **did** you plan on telling me?" She growled._

_"I was going to tell you ahead of time, but I didn't want to make the last few days I am here feel unnatural. This is not the last time we will see each other Rachel."_

_She rose an eyebrow at me and spoke crudely,"Give me an estimate of how long you will be gone." 'Rachel, always looking for the statistics in things.'_

_"I…I do not know." I said sadly, and started playing with my fingers._

_"Hm. That's what I thought. So, today's your last day, huh?" She said with no sympathy._

_"Yes." I gave an exasperated sigh._

_"Okay then." She looked back down to her book and continued, "I'll tell Gar later. __ I won't let you leave to the other side of the country and not tell your crush your feelings for him."_

_My heart stopped, and my body went cold._

_Tell…**Richard**. Richard** Grayson**. H-how I feel about him? **WHAT?!**_

_"Uh…no. No Rachel. I will **NOT** do that." I loudly whispered at her, not trying to attract others attention to our conversation. Luckily, our teacher let us talk amongst ourselves for this class period._

_"Either **you** do it, or **I **do it for you. We'll both leave this school year with something lost. You lose your dignity, and I lose my best and **only** friend."_

_I felt so now dreadful, "I'm really sorry Rachel. But, I…I can't do that. Do you know how cold and insensitive Richard can be?"_

_She snorted and shook her head, "You're the one who likes him." She paused, and then continued, "Just write him a note or something. We don't have much time left in this class anyway."_

_I sighed, "I guess. But, I just know this won't end in my favor…"_

* * *

_The bell rang and we were all dismissed from class. Everyone else, still had two more days left of school._

_While walking through the hall, I spotted Gar, and gave him a tight "goodbye hug" which was oblivious to him. I whispered, "I'll miss you." In his ear, pulled away, and continued down the hall with Rachel by my side. Gar looked back at us probably wondering why I just did that, or why I didn't stay to explain; but that wasn't my priority at the moment._

_"Do you think he got it?"_

_"Kori, he always stops by his locker before he leaves from school to get his jacket. I'm pretty sure he's seen it."_

_What exactly did he see, you ask? _

_He saw the simple note I wrote to him explaining how I feel about him. I gave it to Rachel, to slide in his locker while she excused herself from class a few minutes early._

_I didn't exactly sign my name to it, but I was going to tell him physically so he would know. I for one had no interest in this plan. But, I knew that Rachel wouldn't let me leave without doing this._

_I gazed around the corner to see Richard opening his locker to get his jacket out. As he pulled it out, the note I wrote fell out, and glided to the floor. Before it landed on the floor, he grasped it quickly, with his cat-like reflexes._

_My heart seemed to have stopped beating, and my ears tuned out all sound. All I could do was see. _

_And I saw..._

_I saw him read through the few lines of the note that simply said, I liked him a lot, and I wished we could be more. He didn't seem to care, but I don't think he ever did._

_ I was oblivious to everything around me until I felt Rachel shove me forward. I almost stumbled over and crashed into the floor, but quickly caught my balance._

_I got myself together and slowly approached Richard. I guess he heard my footsteps and turned to face me._

_I gradually came up to his side, and said a meek "Hi."_

_He stuffed the letter in his pocket, and proceeded to put on his jacket, and replied, "Yeah...hi."_

_I turned around to glance back at the corner to see Rachel, waving at me to continue._

_He shut his locker, which attracted my attention to him. "Did you need me to tell you something or…? 'Cause I need to go."_

_"I…uh...I see you got the note…." I said hastily._

_"Yeah. Did you write it?" He asked without any hesitation._

**_'Or_**_ he could just be blunt as ever!'_

_I coughed awkwardly and replied, "Uh…y-yeah…"_

_He looked at me oddly, and then said, "You know…I think of you as a friend only, right?"_

_I looked away and spoke quietly, "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you before I go."_

_"Okay…I mean you're okay, but you're not my type. Maybe we can become good friends when you come back?" He suggested_

_"Yeah…" I shrugged my shoulders to make it seem as if I wasn't fazed._

_"Well…I guess I'll see you someday. Bye Kori." And with that he turned and left for the exit._

_I stood still absorbing what he had just said. _

_'You're okay, but you're not my type.' _

_…'You're **okay**.' _

_'Okay.'…_

_I was okay. Not decent, legitimate, or pretty, but okay._

_I turned to Rachel and approached her._

_"You alright, Kor?" She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes._

_I knew this wasn't anything to be agitated about, but I was. Most of the girls that liked him, he would at least acknowledge, but I guess I'm not most girls._

_"Sure." I responded with no emotion. I gave her a tight hug, and said, "Goodbye Rachel. I'll see you soon…someday."_

_"I'll miss you Kori." She grabbed my hands before I fully pulled away. I looked her in the eyes and she spoke, "Don't let this get to you. It isn't something to get worked up about. **He** isn't something to get worked up about. Okay?"_

_"I know." I gave her a soft smile. "Bye Rae." I squeezed her hands softly, let go, and then I was gone._

_Maybe if I was more than okay, he would want me…_

_ But, I guess he lost his chance. _

_'Maybe one day, I'll be all he wanted and more…'_


	3. Grayson's the Name

**Author's Note -**_  
_

**I switch between POV's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**_Richard_**

I waltz through the hallway with my everyday essence of cool, leaving behind a crowd of swoon girls.

Richard Grayson. Ward to the multi-billionaire, Bruce Wayne. And, quite the charmer for an 18 year old, if I do say so myself.

Yeah, I'm a playboy, but if girls throw themselves at me, who am I to push them away? I mean, there's nothing wrong with a little fun.

I can get any girl I want with a couple sweet words, and my perfect smile. But, it seems like it doesn't work for _everyone_.

Kori Anders. The most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on.

And, probably the only girl who can resist me.

Her body. _Damn_ her body. Words cannot describe how bad I want to have my way with her.

Perfect sized chest, sensual hour glass curves; she's thick in all the right places, and her bottom is _muy bonita_. She's tall, but not too tall; the perfect height to my 6'1. Her skin is such an exotic shade that gives her this _glow_. And her face. _Wow_, her face. **Gorgeous**. Absolutely gorgeous. She has breath-taking emerald eyes that have this unique sparkle in them. Deep burgundy hair, that seems to continue on forever. Then that smile. It's probably one of the most incomparable things about her.

**But**, it's not like I would say any of that. I **_am_** a playboy y'know.

So now, I'm doing my everyday scouting for her throughout the halls; which seem to be decreasing in population rather quickly. _'Empty hallways are always my place of work.'_

I know she's been avoiding me all day since our run in early, but that's what makes this _"relationship"_ we don't have, even more fun.

I turn the corner, and see a flash of deep burgundy hair, whip around it swiftly. _'Target locked'_. I see her speed walking down the hall to the exit. _'Time to have some fun…again.'_

"Kori." I called out in a singsong voice. I saw her stop dead in her tracks, and drop her bag to the floor. I was grinning like a fool. She started to turn slowly, _eerily_ slow; as if it hurt.

_'Target neutralized.'_

She finally came to fully face me, and said through shut teeth, "Richard…how nice to see you…**again.**"

I started gliding up to her slowly, and coolly, "Hey babe." I said with a smirk, and continued, "Since schools over, how about we go out to eat, or something?" I now stood close and directly in front of her.

She looked up at me with a glower on her face, and started to chuckle softly, "You really don't understand the fact that, I **DON'T** want you, do you?"

"I don't believe you. I'm irresistible y'know." I crossed my arms and huffed.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "It's not my problem you don't believe me. And, if you're _oh-so_ irresistible, how come _**I**_ can resist you?"

I shrugged, and rationed, "You're just in denial."

"I'm not denying anything, hun. I just don't want you."

I look at her oddly, but she dismisses it.

"And, you know that makes me want you more?" I put my hands on her waist, and pull her flush against me. "Playing hard to get just makes you sexier, babe."

I hear her growl from the back of her throat and she spoke coarsely, "Must you always be _**so**_ physical?! Can't you have _**one**_ civil conversation with me, **without** touching me?!"

I paused for a moment to make it seem as if I was in deep though, then said, "No. When I'm around you, I lose _all_ control." I gave her my award winning smile.

"You're _so_ fucking cheesy." She pried my hands off her waist, and threw them to my side.

I shrugged, and said "Only for you."

"Richard. I _have_ a boyfriend, and you _had_ your chance. So, let's just be friends, _'kay?_"

I paused for a moment to seem as if I was contemplating her option. "Mmm…naw, I'd rather be _more_." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

Her eyes darkened drastically fast, and then she punched me in the arm. And, her punch. _Damn_, it felt like my arm was slammed into by a freight train. For someone so small, she has a **bad-ass** strike.

"Shit Kori, just break my arm, won't you." I growled at her.

"I didn't break it, Richard. But I sure as hell will if you keep testing me." She paused to pick up her bag. "Leave me _**alone**_, Dick." She said in a menacing tone, whirled around, and marched away.

I stood there for a minute taking in what happened, and massaging the soon-to-be bruise on my arm. I was in a stupor until—

"Dick! Man, I just saw what happened with you and Kori. Are you really _still_ going after her?" I turn to the voice of none other than Wally West. A hyper red-head, that could run faster than the normal human legs could pace.

I smirk as I respond, "Of course I'm still going after her. No one can resist me." I put my unharmed arm around his shoulder, and we start walking toward the exit. "And besides, I'm pretty sure I'm wearing her down." I reasoned

Wally busted out laughing, and said," The only thing that's probably wearing down is the bone on that arm she just struck in. I heard that hit, from the other end of the hall."

I scowled him, "She didn't bust my arm in, Wally. But, she _was_ pretty close to breaking it. But besides that, she will be my girlfriend. No matter _how_ much she resists. It just takes a little persistence."

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "With all your _persistence_, before we graduate, you'll probably have a restraining order on your ass." He suddenly stopped walking and put on this _deep thought face_. "Y'know…what happened between you two? Weren't you like her friend a couple years ago?"

I paused also, trying to figure out an easy way to explain what _still_ till this day left me astonished. "Heh…to put it a _simple_ way…I guess, things change. In the couple years she was gone, she changed **a lot**. She use to be okay, but now, she's probably the most attractive girl I've ever laid eyes on." I stopped for a second to reminisce, "I remember she use to have feelings for me, but I dismissed them since I didn't want her. But, now…I really, _really_ regret that."

Wally started rubbing his chin as if he was pondering, then spoke, "…So you think _lusting_ after her, will make her want you again?"

I slap him on the back and spoke mysteriously, "Who said anything about _lust_?" I give him a small grin, and slid off; leaving a puzzled Wally behind.


	4. The Inevitable

**Author's Note -**

**I'll probably be updating every weekend or so. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far :D, I love reading what you guys have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Maybe it was just _me_, or Richard is **_really_** hard-headed?

A couple days ago, I told him to stay away from me; I even gave him a good strike to the arm to prove I wasn't kidding. _But,_ it seems he doesn't know my limits. And right now he's really pushing them.

Thankfully it was Friday and this terrible week was almost over.

I was in my first block for the day; AP Statistics and we're taking a test worth 80% of our grade. _'This is some serious stuff.'_

The class room was deathly silent. All you could hear was the sound of pencils writing against hard wood desks. I was halfway through the test, and was in deep thought until…

"Psst…Psssst…" I hear someone beside me whisper, but I didn't acknowledge them. "Psst. Kori, what's the answer to #17?" My head snapped to the voice of my annoyance, to discover Richard once again pissing me off.

I snarled at him quietly, "Fuck off, _dick_head."

He grinned at the use of his name, but continued pleading, "Please? I'll give you a kiss." Then he started biting his lip, and wiggling his eyebrows.

I scowled at him and turned back to my test. _'Maybe If I ignore him, he'll go—'_

"Or maybe you want _more_ than a kiss?" I could hear the cheekiness in his voice, and it irked me to the point of no origin.

"I don't want **shit** from you, Richard. Leave me alone." I spoke a little too loudly, receiving shushes, and firm glares from others around us.

There was silence for a moment, but it didn't last for long.

"_So_, how **_is_** that wonderful boyfriend of yours, _Kori?_" Richard asked casually. I never had such a strong urge to rip someone's head off, and kick it far into the atmosphere.

"He has me. So, what more would he need?" I responded back smugly, even though my anger was boiling over.

_Jai Gomez. My tall, dark, and very-__**very**__ handsome boyfriend from Jump. We never really called off our relationship after I left a few months ago, but it's not oblivious to me that the relationship is dead. He was probably one of the best boyfriends I've ever had, but he hated distance. And, that's exactly what we have now. The look on his face when I told him I was moving back to Gotham was heartbreaking. He was most likely too hurt to actually call it off; but when you don't talk to each other for over three months, you catch on to things._

"_Touché_." He paused for a moment, and then spoke through a sly smirk, "When was the last time you spoke with him?"

I cringed slightly. I was _so_ close to Richard, I probably could get one decent back-hand to his face, and not attract _too_ much attention.

"A couple days ago." I lied and went back to finishing up my test. I glanced through my hair to see Richard looking ever so blasé at his desk with no care in the world. He obviously didn't need my help to get answers, but wanted to start another one of his pesky conversations; which doesn't surprise me the least bit.

"You don't need my help on your test. So, stop talking to me." I spoke back to him swiftly before he could ask with another one of his witty questions.

He shrugged his shoulders and alleged, "It's not like you were going to help me anyway. Can't I just make _friendly_ conversation?" He broke out in a cocky smile.

My eye twitched slightly, and I replied crudely, and quite loud, "Since when were you ever _**just**_ looking for a friendly conversation?!"

Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing, and turned to look back at Richard and I. Even Mr. Mumbo looked up from his nameless novel, and glared at us while his glasses slid down his nose. "Kori and Richard quit the _mumbo-jumbo_!"

_'Oooh. He must think he's funny.'_ I thought dryly.

"Yeah…sorry." I spoke back un-apologetically. He shook his head slightly, and looked back down at his book. Beside me, I could hear Richard chuckling softly.

I finished up my test, and sat patiently at my desk. I played with my pencil while waiting for the bell to ring; meaning my dismissal to elective. Sadly, an elective I have with Richard. _'He's like the plague. Un-escapable and inevitable.'_

"Times up. Drop your pencils, and turn in your test." Mr. Mumbo spoke in a bored tone, and then continued, "Once your paper's received, you may leave."

I sprung up from my desk rapidly, and turned in my test. I really didn't want to be stuck walking to Phys Ed. with Richard. I was out of the classroom before anyone else, and the halls were still empty since the bell hadn't rung yet.

It was a peaceful-quiet throughout the halls, and I was just taking it in. It's been awhile since I could actually walk through an empty hall by myself, and not expect to run into—

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, and pull me into a rock hard chest. There was no need to turn around and face the culprit, because I already knew it was Richard.

"Maybe I should just cut your arms off, because you _seem_ to not know how to keep your hands off what's **not** yours." I snapped, and crossed my arms under my chest.

He leaned down and kissed my bare shoulder. "Just because you're not mine now, doesn't mean you won't be sooner or later."

I sucked my teeth, "Whatever happened to the Richard who just wanted a friendly conversation,_ huh_?"

He chuckled softly, and started drawing circles on the minimal skin I had exposed on my stomach. "_That_ Richard couldn't touch you in the middle of class. It would be indecent."

"**You're** indecent. _Damn_**,** you really don't know how bad you piss me off, do you?" I started clawing at his arms trying to make him release me, but his grip only got tighter.

"_Oh_, I know. But you see sweetheart, I don't care."

_'Where the hell is everyone?! It would be so nice if someone came and—'_

"Kori?" I hear a smooth deep voice call from behind us, and I prayed it was who I thought it would be.

Richard's grip loosened on my waist, and he leaned over slightly to whisper huskily in my ear, "I can't wait to see your sexy ass in those tight shorts in gym." He kissed my neck softly, and continued, "See you in a few, baby." He glided around me, and walked straight into the gym. I turned to face the voice that scared off Richard, to see none other than my good friend Xavier Redd.

He was the exact same height as Richard, but looked completely opposite. He had short messy dark brown locks of hair, fair skin, and the most beautiful golden-amber eyes. He was painfully attractive. In fact, when I first arrived back in Gotham, he was my first crush. But, I didn't seek after him since he was in a relationship with the gorgeous Rose Wilson, and I was still somewhat in my relationship with Jai.

"Hey Xavier." I gave him a beaming smile, for saving me from another alone session with Richard; which was unknown to him.

"Hey." He spoke back unsurely, and added, "What was that with you and Richard?"

I sighed and dragged my hands across my face. "You **don't** wanna know."

He rose an eyebrow at me and gave me a questioning look. "I'm _pretty_ sure if I asked about it, I wanna know cutie."

I smiled slightly at the use of his nickname for me. "Eh, just another _lustful_ teenager looking to "get some". Nothing more or less." I added casually, hoping he wouldn't continue questioning me.

"I'm not stupid cutie, but if you don't want me to pry, I won't." He raised his hands in a surrender, and continued, "Whatever goes on between you and Dick, is between you and Dick." He said with a shrug.

I glared at him lightly, and poked my finger in his muscular chest. "_Nothing_ is going on between us. Nothing whatsoever."

The corners if his mouth turned up slightly, while he shook his head. "Whatever you say cutie…whatever you say." He started walking toward the gym doors, leaving me behind. He paused with his hands on the handles, and looked back, "Coming?"

I shook my head to rouse from my stupor, and nodded towards Xavier. I caught up with him, and we entered the gym together.

* * *

The draft in the gym is atrocious. The cold air did **no **justice to my _very_ bare legs.

Since I came to the school at the very end of the first semester, the stock in gym uniforms was awfully low. I am at least a medium in the hips; maybe even slightly bigger, but sadly all they had was small. And small was **_too_** small for my liking. Especially when you have thirsty teenage boys pursuing after you while you're **fully** dress; it makes it ten times worse when you're barely.

The gym uniform for the boys was a simple gold v-neck t-shirt, that had a small embroidery spelling out "G.H.S. Athletics", and navy blue basket ball shorts that went at least an inch or more below the knee.

The girl's uniform was _much_ less modest. It was a simple v-neck similar to the boys, but in a light gray. And the shorts…_yeah_, those were the problem. They were short-shorts that rode up constantly, and bordered the way-upper thigh, and right beneath the bottom. It was pretty much an everyday occurrence to see a couple boys in an embarrassing and evident aroused state; trying terribly to hide it.

I had my fiery hair up in a high pony tail that trailed down my back and the usual uniform on, with black running sneakers.

I walked out of the locker room, and into the gym desperately trying to stretch my gym shirt to its limits, trying to cover my bottom. _'I am __**definitely**__ not going to give Richard a good view; this __isn't__ a show.'_

I hear a melodic laughter behind me. "Kori, if you stretch that shirt anymore, it'll rip right off."

I turn around to face the sassy Karen Beecher, and the lovely, emotionless Rachel Roth. I gave an embarrassed smile, and released my death grip on the cloth. "Heh, yeah. I just hate these shorts."

Rachel rolled her eyes and corrected, "You only hate the shorts because Richard eyes your ass like it's a prize." I blushed slightly, and glanced around the gym for him; thankfully he wasn't present at the moment.

"Well can you blame me? I'm trying to keep my distance from him."

"But, you don't even have a boyfriend…well not technically. So, why do you need to stay away from him?" Karen asked inquiringly, while fixing her big, dark, curly afro into two high pig-tails.

"Because—"

"Because, she liked him, and he didn't like her. Now, she doesn't like him, and he wants her. Her feelings for him died out awhile ago, and she doesn't want them back." Rachel cut me off, and then added sarcastically,"Isn't that right, Kori?"

"Yeah it—"

"Hello ladies." A silky voice behind us spoke, and I couldn't have rolled my eyes any harder.

I turned to face the nuisance, and spoke irritably, "What, _Dick_?"

He looked slightly taken back, but I knew it was just an act to seem innocent in front of my friends. "Can't I just say 'Hi'? I'm trying to be _friendly_."

He was trying act polite and bullshit, to make all the stuff I say he does to me when we're alone, look like a total lie. He even had the audacity to fake a cheesy-ass smile. I wanted to punch that smile into another galaxy. _'This idiot makes me want to pull my hair out.'_

"Do as you please, Dick. I really could care less, as long as I'm not involved." I knew he probably wasn't even looking me in the face right now, since he was wearing his sunglasses. I could feel his eyes trailing all over my body, and that was the one reason I didn't turn away sooner. I was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"So _Dick_, how's Velena?" Rachel asked in an uninterested tone; but I was thankful for the save.

His polite smile changed to a tiny smirk. "She's doing well actually. We went on a date the other night—"'_He means he had sex with her the other night. And wait for it…'_ "—but, it didn't really work out. We weren't very compatible, so we broke it off."

I wanted to burst out laughing _so_ hard. I wanted to roll on the floor, dying of laughter, with tears coming out of my eyes. **But,** I settled with biting my tongue, and swallowing the howls of laughter begging to erupt. He was _so_ predictable, it hurt. _'And he wonders why I don't want him…'_

"Yeah well, I'm gonna go sit down before coach comes in. You comin' Rach?" Karen said directly to Rachel, grabbed her arm and pulled her away before I could protest. I glowered at them with fire burning in my eyes; their response back was urging me to continue conversing with Richard. _'I hate everyone.'_

I turn back to Richard with a heavy pout on my face, and furrowed eyebrows. "Whats with all the bullshit you were spitting?"

He smiled a devious smile, and spoke smoothly, "I don't need your friends having a bad perspective of me. If I get on their good side, they'll tell you how, polite, and friendly, and handsome, and—"

"So you think acting like some _fake_ will make them think of you any differently?" I cut him off, before he started getting fuller of himself.

He pointed towards Rachel and Karen, and spoke full of pride, "They already do. If they **didn't** trust me, would they have left you alone, by yourself, with the _'big-bad'_ Richard?"

I snarled, and turned to stomp away, but mid-turn I stopped myself and growled at him, "Keep your eyes **off** my ass, perv!"

He smirked, then started approaching me slowly, and coolly. Once he was near me, he leaned down, and whispered seductively in my ear, "Try and stop me." I shivered to my displeasure.

Before I could react, he had already left my side, and was approaching his seat on the bleachers.

I stood there for a moment, then soon after started walking toward my seat. When I passed Richard, could sense his eyes were on me. The feeling was itching at my senses. I turned toward him, and sent him a steady glare, whilst walking towards my seat. He ignored my action, and just sat back in his seat enjoying the view.

Once I reached my seat next to Rachel and Karen I grumbled, "You two are **_terrible_** friends."

Before they could reply back to me, Coach Adonis entered the gym, "Morning, class! Today we'll be having a fun game of Dodge-Ball."

I smirked and rubbed my hands together sinisterly. _'This should be fun.'_


	5. A Day at the Park

**Author's Note -**

**Sorry for the delay on the posting :( I had midterms. But, I'll try to post one or two more chapters this weekend. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Flowers blooming and an essence of tranquility and bliss come over me, as I take in the spring fumes.

It was early Saturday morning, and I was sitting on a tattered park bench, watching my brother as he played with the neighborhood kids.

The soft breeze ruffled my hair. It was pretty cool out for a spring day, but it was Gotham, so it was never really _too_ hot out.

I closed my eyes and hummed a peaceful melody; just enjoying time alone, with no problems, distractions, and **_no_** Richard.

Whilst I was humming, I felt the weight shift on the bench. I knew someone was beside me, but I didn't feel like acknowledging them.

A couple minutes passed by, and I could feel myself drifting off to a slumber gradually. I was close to being in a full blown snooze until, I felt the person beside me move closer. I could feel their breath on my neck, but I continued to act as if I was asleep, so I could actually figure out **what on Earth** they were doing.

I could feel them moving in closer and closer…"Kori." This unknown person beside me purred into my ear.

My face scrunched in disgust. '_Out of all places and days, he had to be here too?!'_

I didn't even open my eyes to greet him. _'Maybe I'm hallucinating…Richard doesn't even like anywhere __**near**__ this side of Gotham.'_

But then, this person started smoothing their hand up and down my arm, and that's when my eyes flashed open.

I looked at the person beside me; which was none other than Richard in the flesh, with wide eyes, and highly arched eyebrows.

He was giving me this cheeky-ass smile, and it just made me hate him a thousand times more.

"Of _all_ days, and of _all_ places. _Why_ are you here?" I sighed out emotionlessly. I was too tired to start another rambunctious argument with the ass hole.

He frowned slightly, "Where's the feisty Kori that's always snapping on me? You're being no fun."

I wanted to slap him across the face. It was 9 o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday. I would have _loved_ to sleep in, but it was my weekend to take Ryan out.

"She's _at home_. _In bed_. **Sleeping**. Sorry I'm not in the mood to nag at you, _dick_face." I growled softly.

"I love the nicknames you come up with. There so…_refreshing_." He beamed.

"I don't have time for this." I stood up, and looked around for Ryan. I was about to walk towards him, but Richard grabbed my arm softly, and tugged me backwards, toward him.

I feel onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around my stomach tightly. I turned my head to face him and said sarcastically, "And I _actually_ thought you could _maybe_ just act a bit civil for once. Guess I forgot who you are." I shrugged.

He smiled and kissed my cheek with those soft ass lips of his. "Babe, I'm Richard Grayson; the sexy, amazing, gorgeous, intelligent, **_and _**unforgettable."

I snorted and turned to face forward, _"Whatever."_

He rested his head on my shoulder, and murmured in my ear, "So, why are you here, beautiful?"

I shook my shoulder to get him off, "I'm watching my brother. You?" I said with no intent on holding this conversation.

"I'm waiting on Wally and Roy to come so we can start our basketball game." He paused for a moment, and then purred in my ear, "You're welcome to come if you want. You can see me shirtless and sweaty, all glistening in my handsome glory." He added self-satisfied.

I rolled my eyes, which was unknown to him, "Your ego is _so_ far up your ass, it's insatiable. And, I have better things to do."

"Hmm. Like what?"

"Laundry." I replied dryly.

"Well then…can I help?" I could tell he was smirking, without even looking at him.

"No!" I snarled, and elbowed him in the rib. Thankfully it loosened his grip, and I could slip out of his grasp.

"Now if you'll excuse me." With that, I started pacing towards my brother swiftly. Sadly, Richard was right behind. He caught up to me without even trying.

"RYAN!" I called out, and a little seven year old boy with fiery-red hair, and lime-green eyes looked up from the sandbox and toward me.

I approached him, and kneeled down to his level, "We've been here for awhile now, we should go home. And, you haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

He pouted and dropped the remains sand from his hands down, "I had an apple, Kori! Five more minutes, please." He begged.

"Yeah Kori, five more minutes." Richard said from behind me, as he imitated my brother.

Ryan looked up to the figure in back of me, and eyed Richard oddly. "Who are _you_?"

Richard kneeled down beside me, and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Your sister's boyfriend." I turned my head over to him and sent him a glare that could compare to Rachel's.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend Ryan. And quite frankly, he's _**not**_ my friend." I grasped Richard's arm and threw it off me.

Ryan scruched his eyebrows and spoke ironically, "Then why are you talking to him?" For a seven year old, he has quite a smart-mouth. _'He's been around Koma too much.'_

Richard started laughing; I stood up and kicked sand into his face, which silenced him.

"Trust me, I **don't**." I grasped Ryan's arm, and pulled him up into a stance, which Richard also followed, as his dusted sand out of his hair.

"What's your name?" Ryan asked Richard with a slight overprotective tone in his voice, as he stepped in front of me.

"Richard. Richard Grayson." He answered back proudly.

Ryan took a moment to glance Richard over. His eyes stopped at his feet, and then he probably asked one the most peculiar questions I've ever heard, "Why are your feet so big?"

Richard looked slightly taken back, and looked down at his feet self-consciously, then back towards Ryan which and arched eyebrow.

"They're not big Ryan…" I answered Ryan strangely, wondering where in the world he got that question from….

Richard shrugged and gave a sinister smirk, "Well, you know what they say…"

"What?" Ryan asked curiously.

Richard's smirk grew wider, "The bigger the feet, the bigger the—"

"**SOCKS!** Socks, Ryan. He has big socks." I cut Richard off exceptionally loud, stopping him from poisoning the mind of a seven year old.

Richard was dying of laughter, holding his stomach; while Ryan most likely didn't understand why, but thankfully didn't question any further.

Before Richard could continue this conversation any further, I grabbed Ryan's hand, and started walking away, dragging him behind me.

I turned my head over my shoulder slightly and called out angrily, "Bye!" In his response, he waved back at me, with a larger-than-life smile.

As we got farther out of sight, I mutter under my breath, "Prick."

Ryan looked up at me oddly and said, "What was that?"

"Huh?...Oh, nothing, nothing at all." I gave him a wide smile, and laughed awkwardly.

…

_'I need a break…'_


	6. Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note -**

**Sorry for another late update. School is...blah. I will try to post another chapter during the week. (Emphasis on the "try".) Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. :***

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot ~**

* * *

"—And I was like, _'You're such an idiot'_, and then he got all flustered n' stuff." A ferociously blushing soft pink haired girl with marble white skin said; better known as Jenna Hexx, preferably Jenn.

It was a bright Sunday afternoon. The girls and I all decided to get together on Sunday afternoons to vent, and just have "girl talk"; we never really had much time during the week to.

"Girl, it is _so_ obvious Wally likes you. When are y'all gonna get together, and call it a day?" A sassy Karen spoke while she rolled her eyes, and crossed her legs on my beige futon.

Jenn pouted and scowled slightly, "Nobody asked you!" She snapped. "And, I'm working on it…sort of."

Karen snorted and stuffed her face with chocolate candy pieces. "Whatever you say, Pinky." She muffled through at full mouth.

In the far back of the living room, someone cleared their throat, stealing our attention. We turned to face a sly faced Jade Nguyen. She flicked her jet-black hair off her shoulders, and pushed herself up from her lying position on the sofa. "Instead of this prissy, useless gossip… let's home in on something _worth_ listening to." She paused and looked directly at me, while her smirk grew bigger. "What's up with Kori and Richie, guys?"

An eruption of agreements came from her suggestion; I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "Do you guys enjoy tormenting me?" I sighed tirelessly.

"You act as if it's a _bad_ thing he likes you. I mean seriously, **_a lot_** of girls would like to be in your place, Kor." Jenn reasoned.

I raised my face up from my hands and glared hard at her."Then they can have it. I'm not interested in _his_ idea of a relationship. I want a relationship that will actually mean something." I cowered slightly behind a couch-pillow I was holding. "_But_, I will admit that his is undeniably sexy. I mean really, _really_ sexy." I blushed wildly and hid my face.

"I knew it!" Karen screeched as she yanked the pillow from my face, exposing me.

"But if you **_ever_** tell him I said that, I will deny it like **_never_** before." I spoke with all the seriousness in the world, but they continued their laughter.

"Maybe you should give him a chance—" Rachel spoke in a hushed tone; silencing all laughter among us. My head snapped to face her so fast, I caught slight whiplash. I ignored it, and burned my gaze into hers.

"What?!" I seethed; my eyes dimmed dangerously.

"You overreact _so_ much, Kori." She rolled her eyes at shifted in her seat. "I was **_going_** to say, you should give him a chance, so you can get him off your back. You're a big girl; you should know your limits and where to draw the line." She sipped her green tea.

I relaxed my face, and laughed awkwardly, "Heh, sorry."

"Rachel's got a point, hun. You say how determined he is, and how he's always on your ass. Give him what he _thinks_ he wants, and get him off your case." Jade added on thinking intently.

"I guess I'll give it some thought…maybe." I say unsure.

"Hmm. I wonder what the guys are doing right now…" Jenn pondered and slid down on the love seat.

…

* * *

_**Richard**_

"—And then she called me an idiot!" Wally yelled out in frustration while flailing his arms. "I was just trying to have a normal conversation with her, and she just..._shunned_ me." He vented out as he sprawled on his back, on the living room carpet of the Manor.

The guys and I decided to get together and watch the Gotham Giants and Jump City Jets game. It starts in about an hour, so we decided on pigging out and having "guy talk".

"Same with Rachel." Gar sulked. I looked at him oddly, and shook my head.

"Rachel? Really through?" I kicked my feet up on the coffee table, and stuffed my face with popcorn.

"Well…I've known her forever, dude. She's a mystery…a _beautiful _mystery, y'know?" He spoke dreamily, and sat back on the sofa.

"You all are _so_ whipped, it's shameful." I looked around my living room, scanning all my friends.

"Man, at least we ain't denying it." Vic rubbed his shaven head, and scrunched his eyebrows. "But, we **_all_** know you can't keep your hands off Kori."

I shrugged my shoulders and replied smugly, "Now _that_, I won't deny."

Wally diverted his attention from a fast food commercial, and added, "Isn't she in a relationship or something?"

Now that, I didn't know. I heard from many of my disclosed sources that she had a long-distance relationship, or she was single, and maybe she was even just saying she was in a relationship to keep me away; which didn't exactly matter, because I quite frankly didn't care.

"She's single." Gar blurted out accidentally, and then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

We all looked over and him, as he sunk lower in his seat, trying to avoid our curious gazes.

"She's single?" My eyes were wide with curiosity; my voice showed deep interest.

He sighed loudly, and dragged his hands across his face. "Kori's gonna kill me." He muttered lowly, but I still picked up on what he said.

_'Now there's no reason for her to deny me.' _My grin grew broader and broader by the second.

"But, she _**doesn't**_ want you." He deadpanned, and my moment of joy deflated.

"Why the fuck not?" I growled. "She wanted me before, and now she can't stand me. What the hell's the problem?!" I seethed, and glared hard at Gar.

"You're a dick, Dick. Plain and simple." He shrugged and reached forward to grab a handful of kettle corn, proceeding to stuffed his face.

Vic and Roy were hollering laughter, while Wally was choking on a piece of pizza, after hearing what Gar said.

"Then how exactly do I get her to want me, fuckface." I threw the little amount of water in my glass, at his face, and sat back in my seat. "Since you **_are _**her best friend and all."

He sputtered, and wiped the water off his face with his shirt. "First off—"he paused and wiped the remains of water out of his eyes "—you need to work on your fucking attitude, man. That's why she hates you."

I snorted, "I've always been like this, and she never had a problem with it."

"Maybe because she was _actually_ interested in you back then?" Roy stated blandly, receiving my vicious glare.

"But it's just a suggestion." He threw his hands up in a mock surrender, and brought his attention back to his phone; apparently texting Jade.

"And, you weren't always so bold with your actions. I mean seriously, I could have sworn you almost had sex with her in the hallway like twice, man." Vic added.

I smirked, "Eh, well if she only would just ease up, then…y'know."

Gar sent me a death glare, and if looks could _kill_…"She's not another one of your whores, dude."

"Never said she was." I stated crudely.

"What are your intentions with her anyway, huh?" He snarled. We were neck-and-neck, sending searing glares at each other, while the others looked on intently.

"I don't know. Whatever happens, happens."

"I'll just tell you this _dude_." He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Slow your roll. She's not looking for a guy with wrong intentions. She wants a relationship that actually means something.**_ I_** for one don't think you can give her that, but you can try."

I sighed, and propped my elbows up on my knees as I leaned forward. " So, where do I start?"

That seemed to return Gar back to his cheeky, hyperactive self. He smiled broadly and said, "You start off as her acquaintance, and work your way up from there." He kicked his feet up and continued, "You're _not_ exactly her friend, and you're not exactly a stranger." He pondered and paused, sending me a small glare, "So, no touching her!"

I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest. "This is gonna be no fun."

They all turned to look at me, then stated in sync, "Exactly." They all had wide grins plastered on their face.


	7. Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note -**

**Awhile back, I did some chapter revising and this chapter happened to get deleted and accidentally replaced with a copy of Chapter 6.**

**Sorry for the mistake; though this chapter isn't really a necessity to have been read. Though, it does add some insight to Kori's previous relationship in Jump City.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning, and thankfully, there just happened to be no school.

I had gotten up awhile ago, to discover the house practically empty. My mother and father were out at work, Koma was never home, and Ryan was still in bed.

I was sipping on warm green tea and reading a French romance novel. Even though I had gotten up not too long ago, I was still a bit tired. My upper body was spread across my granite counter, and from any other point of view, it would have looked painful, but from my perspective, I was never more comfortable.

It was nice silence that couldn't be interrupted this time. I was in the sanctuary of my own home, and I couldn't have been anymore grateful.

It was drawing close to 11 o'clock, and I surprisingly had no plans for the day. _'Maybe I should call Xavier, Rose, and Rachel. We could all go see a movie, or something.'_

I was still contemplating me decision, when I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned loudly, and pushed my slumped body off the counter. '_Who the fuck is this, and why are they bothering me?'_

I stalked up to the front door dragging my feet slowly, and peered through the hole in my door, viewing the male figure in front of me stunned.

_'What on Earth?! How did he…MY HOUSE THOUGH?!'_

I didn't even answer it. I swiveled on my heel, and turn away from the door. _'It's my house; I don't have to answer if I don't want to. Right?'_

There were three loud knocks, "Kori, I know you're there."

_'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Never a day to get away, I suppose.' _I approached the door painfully slow, unlocked it, grasped the handle, and turned it while pulling it back.

It opened to reveal Jai. Jai-fucking-Gomez. My ex-boyfriend…or so I thought…

"Hi?" I looked at him oddly.

He dismissed it, and swept me up in a great bear hug. My hands were stuck to my sides, as he swayed me from side to side.

"Oh, my beautiful _Korina_. How have you been, my love?" _'Eh, he's a little cheesy, but it's whatever. He makes it cute.'_

"Uh…I've been fine. Come in?" I'm really unsure how to converse with him. I mean, we haven't talked in months. Now he just arrives on the other side of America to come visit? _'What the fuck is up?'_

We walked into the living room, I sat down on the love seat, and he sat beside me uncomfortably close.

"So how have you been…?" I asked awkwardly, while shifty simultaneously in my seat.

He grabbed my chin softly and turned my head to face him. He started caressing my cheek, and he cooed in my ear, "Baby, I've have missed you _so_ much. It's been hard without you." He started putting butterfly kisses on my face, and I shivered against my will. I've missed his touch…but it doesn't feel like it use to. _'Something's missing…'_

I pulled away from him, and looked deep into his eyes. "Why?" I sigh out. "Why did you give up on us?"

He huffs and runs his hand through his hair neatly brushed hair. "Baby, I couldn't…can't do distance. I can't be away from you…it's too hard." He grasped my hand, and gave a soft squeeze.

I pulled away, and made a little more distance between us. "And what do you expect now, huh? You come and visit and everything's alright?!" I said a little louder than I intended, but he really hurt me.

"No, I—"

"You didn't even try…you didn't even give it a try." I cut him off. "And you know what's sadder; you couldn't even sum up the courage to call it off." My eyes were watering slightly, but I wasn't going to cry over him. Not over something so petty.

"Do you _know_ how long I waited Jai?!" I take a shuddering breath and continue, "Do you know how often I would check my phone, email, social networks…hell **_anything_** I could get in contact with you on. I waited for you…to know if you _really_ cared. If you would _try_, and you didn't." I get up from my seat, and glare down at him.

"So if you came here to get me back, and make me all _swoon_ over you and your_ meaningless_ words, I suggest you get out of my house _**now;**_ before I make you." I move my hands in an 'x-like' motion, "We're _**done,** _Jai. I don't care if we didn't call it off; you made it very clear when you gave up on us all those months ago." I pointed towards the door, "_Leave._" I growl.

"Kori, just hear me—"

"**LEAVE!**" I yell. He sighs, and gathers himself off of my couch.

He starts for the door, and I follow behind him slowly. He stops outside of the banister, and turns back. "Goodbye, _Korina_." He purrs sadly, and rolls his "R" in that way that always made me weak in the knees.

I nod solemnly, and shut the door in his face. I turn around and place my back against the door. A few tears ran down my face, but made no effort to wipe them away. We were together for over a year. I could have sworn I was in love with him. We made it through all our problems, coming out stronger; problems much bigger than distance. And when it came into play, he dropped everything we had, as if it didn't exist. My heart ached for months, the months that I waited.

But then it all changed. It all changed when Richard came into play. At first it was harmless flirting he would do with me. But then it got much bolder and persistent. Now it's like a battle to escape his craze addiction to touching me.

I admit, I do like Richard; and quite frankly a lot at that matter. But, I can't be with another guy who can't hold onto a real relationship. I need one that's real. One that will last through thick and thin. I'm tired of wasting my time, and heart on those who will just throw it away in the long run.

I would love for Richard to be my boyfriend, but he doesn't have the qualities of a good one. So, I don't even bother.

I hate seeing him with all his whores, and knowing what he does with them is utterly repulsive. I like…love his touch. But I can't…and won't hurt myself again; especially _not_ for the sake of trying.

I just want something that's real…maybe even forever. No matter what happens.

_'No matter what…'_


	8. So They Say

**Author's Note -**

**Short chapter :( Sorry guys. I don't exactly know where this story is going yet, but I have a couple ideas... So bear with me.**

**I'm _planning_ on posting another chapter tomorrow. But, if it's not out tomorrow, it'll be out some time during the week.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot.**

* * *

**_Richard_**

_'Start off with being friends, they say. It'll be easy, they say.'_

I should never listen to the guys again. It was Tuesday morning; about 20 minutes before the bell, and I was swaggering through the hall, looking cool as ever, when I saw _her_…

Her fiery locks flowed down her back like running water. She had her everyday aura that just attracted me; like pollen to a bee.

But, it wasn't what she looked like that nearly made my mouth drop to my feet…It was her outfit.

Legs. One word, that described it all.

Her tan, thick, and long, gorgeous legs; all out in the open and I was _entranced_.

My eyes traveled up further, to spot her in a tight, short tank top; it showed the bit of skin right below her belly button, and also gave me a modest view of her cleavage.

I don't know whose attention she was trying to get, but it sure got mine; in addition, a slight sensation that doesn't need to be known of.

I slid over to her with ease as she pulled out a couple notebooks from her locker. I waited beside her door until she closed it and came to face me.

She slammed her locker shut, and jumped slightly once she directed her eyes towards me.

"Give me a fucking heart attack, won'tchu?" She eyed me angrily. In a sense, it was as if she was becoming tired of my everyday appearances. Which in my opinion, I do _quite_ well at.

"Good Morning to you too, Kori." I gave her my shit eating smile, which she rolled her eyes at.

"What do you want, Richard?" She exhaled exhausted. "As much as I **don't** want to talk to you…I just _really_ don't wanna talk to you." She said as a matter of fact.

I crossed my arms and pouted softly. "Who fucked up your mood?" I questioned."I mean, besides me…But, this _is_ my first time talking to you this morning." I stated inquisitively.

She leaned against her locker, and tilted her head back, looking towards the ceiling. "Have you ever experienced…heartache?"

I was slightly drawn back at her question, but recovered quickly. "Heartache? Pfft, no. I'm Richard Grayson; the heartbreaker, not the breakee."

She sucked her teeth, and forced herself off the locker to stand straight. "Hmph. A typical answer, from a typical _dick_."

"Aye, they don't call me _Dick_, for nothing." I shrugged, and grinned cockily.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." She shifted her bag on her shoulder. "But then again, I never am."

She was about to walk away, but I grasped her arm softly, and stopped her. Her arm felt like silk. _'So smooth…'_

"Wait." She turned and faced me. I could tell she was getting more agitated by the minute. "Why are you wearing _that_ today?" I asked as my eyes scanned up and down her body observantly.

She snatched her arm back and crossed both over her chest. _Which _gave me a better view of her now more protruding cleavage_._ _'But she doesn't need to know that."_

"I wasn't in the mood to do laundry yesterday." She paused and pointed her hands toward her body, flicking them up and down her torso, to emphasize, "_This_ was all I had on a short notice."

I rubbed the minimal stubble on my chin and questioned, "What _exactly_ happened to you?"

She sighed for what seemed the millionth time, and fidgeted slightly, "Boyfriend problems."

My heart stopped beating. _'Boyfriend problems? WHAT BOYFRIEND?!'_ I internally seethed, but kept a straight face.

"Or should I say **_ex_**-boyfriend problems." She ran a hand though her bountiful tresses, "Everything's so complicated, Rich. You wouldn't understand." She shook her head.

"I probably wouldn't." I stated truthfully."…But you know what would make you feel better?" I leaned down a little, and looked at her with big, hopeful eyes.

She rose an eyebrow at my eagerness, and spoke uncertainly, "…What?"

I smiled even wider, and threw my arms apart broadly. "A hug from the _sexiest_ man alive; me of course."

She snorted, but smiled softly. "_Whatever_."

She was so warm. _So soft. So delicat_e. I couldn't help but lean down slightly, and sniff the exotic scent of her hair. _'Probably some Tambourinean…Tamabangian…what was it again…__**oh right,**__**Tamaranean**__ shampoo.'_ She fit perfectly in my arms; like she was made for me and me only. I sighed with content, and relaxed deeper into her arms as the seconds went by. _'I sound like a priss….FIX YOURSELF, GRAYSON!' _

My eyelids flew open, and I looked ahead to see Gar eyeing my evilly. He did the "I'm watching you" signal, while walking down a separate corridor. Before he was fully gone, he peeped around the corner and mouth an exaggerated, "AQUAINTANCES! **NO TOUCHING!**" then disappeared.

I was probably holding her for awhile, because I felt her hands release me, and drop down to our sides.

"Uh, Richard? You can let go…like _now_."

I held back the feeling of blush, as I felt it slowing rising on my face. I didn't want to blush from a simple hug when I've attacked her face and neck with my lips hundreds of times with no flush.

"Right…" I pulled away slowly.

Before I could say any much more to her, she backed away swiftly, and said "Bye" to me hastily. I could see she was trying to cover up her blush while she strode away rapidly. I looked on sadly, but changed my face faster than the emotion came, once I saw Vic approaching.

_'This is going to take awhile..__.'_


	9. Friends?

**Author's Note -**

**Sorry for the slight delay in posting. I decided instead of posting two chapters, to just combined it into one.**

**I did some revising on the story. Just grammar, punctuation, spelling, and such. No big deal.**

**No promises on posting during the week, but since I have a couple days off, it might just happen...**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot.**

* * *

_**Richard**_

The whole day I've been plotting out on how to start on my journey to friendship with Kori. Knowing her so well, I know that she will resist coming anywhere near me due to my advances towards her; but it never hurt to try.

I've been trying to get with her since she's came back to Gotham, but as Gar stated before, "You're doing it all wrong." So now, I've stooped down to the level of "friendship". My usual idea of getting with someone is getting what I want, and leaving before I get caught up. But, with Kori…it's different. Surprisingly enough, I would probably change anything about myself just so she would give me the time of day.

At the moment I'm sitting in AP American History, contemplating slamming my head against my desk multiple times to numb out the sound of Mr. Mod's atrocious voice. I don't get how on Earth they gave a man with the _strongest_ beliefs in Great Britain, a job on teaching the history of America. We can't even get through a chapter without him practically arguing with every statement in the book.

I kept glancing up at the clock, just to see it tantalizingly move by the minute. I never knew that ten minutes could feel like an eternity…especially when you have something to look forward to. That exactly would be the beginning of a friendship with the very resistant Korina Anders.

My plan includes a friendly conversation, which has an undertone of flirting that she won't exactly know of; which will lead to me giving her a friendly ride to her house. Thus leads to me becoming her said "friend". And if all goes well_; 'which I'm not expecting to, because its Kori were talking about'_, then I'll be her _friend_ by the end of the day.

But first I must get through these last ten minutes of Hell. I swear my eyelids have never felt so heavy. It's like carrying a ton on my face.

"—then there was th'e Boston Tea Party. Can any'ou tell me what was de' reason behind such?"

I was half in and out of myself, but I had that _feeling_. That feeling you get when you just know a teacher will call on you. And, even worse is when you **don't** know the answer. I abruptly looked down at my text book, trying to look occupied so just _maybe_ I could get through **_one_** class without getting called on every other second. _'Don't make eye contact or you're done for Grayson!'_

There was a hiatus of noise in the class. I could tell nobody raised their hands to answer, but I didn't want to check because any sudden movements made you a target. I even went as far as to faking writing notes.

"Ouy! Nun ya' wanna answer ye question…?" It was silent again. But it didn't last long enough as he whacked a ruler against my desk, causing me to jolt up, and look at him and his blinding yellow teeth. _'Grills have nothing on him.'_

"Mister Grayson." His grin grew wider, and I could have sworn I heard his lips make a cracking noise. "Tell me, what was th'a cause of The'h Boston Tea Party?"

I had to fight from making a face of disgust. He was ugly from afar, but up close…It should be illegal to be in such proximity of his being.

"Uh…they were having a party…with tea?" I stated doubtful; the muffled giggles I heard behind me just proved that my statement was wrong.

"This is why ye failing this class. Ya' don' read!" He shook his head in disappointment. It's nothing that I haven't heard already, so it really was the norm now. "In simp'ler terms son, it's from rebellion on ye' taxes."

"I care because…?" I muttered to myself, but I'm sure he heard, with the glare on his face proving it.

He turned away from my desk and announced while walking back towards the front of the class that were dismissed.

I was out of the classroom before anyone else, and luckily that gave me a head start to her class. I was in such a rush that I didn't notice a pale petite body walking in the opposite direct of me. I suddenly crashed into this said person and stumbled backwards slightly, while she fell flat on her back. I looked down to see the ever so charming Rachel Roth. _'Oh, the joy is unbearable.'_ I thought dryly.

I held out a hand for her, but she completely ignored it and pushed herself off the ground.

"Sorry. I was in a rush." I stated calmly, knowing that the slightest words could set her off on me.

"A rush to where?" She dusted herself off, and shifted her books on her hip. "Some new pussy calling you?" She said monotonously as usual. I never understood how she could keep a straight face when she says stuff like that.

"Not exactly…" I smirked.

She looked up at me with a stoic expression and blinked uninterestedly. "As much as I don't want to talk to you, I need to go find Kori." She put up her hood and added, "If you were looking for her; which I'm sure you were, you're going the wrong way, idiot." She brushed past me and stormed down the hall. _'Eh, what a way to dampen my mood with the Wrath of Roth.'_

By the time I already turned in the opposing direction, people were already pouring out of classrooms like a broken dam. _'Shit.'_ Lucking for me Kori walks home, which should make this scavenger hunt for her much easier.

As I was pushing through the crowds, I heard my name get called out by multiple juice-headed jocks, and desperate girls who wished they could have me. I didn't have the time to thoroughly acknowledge them, so I just gave a curt nod in every direction spoken from. _'Red hair, red hair, red hair…AHA!'_

She was walking pretty fast, _'Rachel probably told her I was looking for her. Fucking cockblock.' _By the time I got within a good distance of her, she was already outside the school. "Kori!" I called out.

She turned back towards me and slumped her shoulders a bit. "Yes Richard."

_'Commencing Phase One.' _"I just wanted to know how you're doing. I mean, since you were a bit down this morning." I gave her a caring smile, which made no alter on her expression.

"I'm fine." She spoke back emotionless.

"Are you sure? You don't seem—"

"Richard, what do you want? 'Cause I need to get home." She cut me off.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and frowned. _'Must she always have a reason for everything I do?' _"I can't be worried about how you are? Is that a crime now?"

"Well when you never cared before, why now all of a sudden?" She snapped back.

"It's the friendly thing to do. Can't I be friendly?" I arched an eyebrow and leaned back on one leg.

"Are you _capable _of being friendly?" She retorted.

_'Well this isn't going as planned.'_

"I'll have you know I am _quite_ capable…when I choose to be."

"And that leads back to my first question. _**What**_ do you want, Richard?"

_'You.'_

"Hm... a friendship." I smiled at her confused expression. "Since you don't accept my advances to being more with you, I might as well try to pick up from where we left off back in middle school." I paused for a moment to let it all soak in, then added, "But in a more refreshing way…since I was an ass and all…" I laughed awkwardly.

She pondered my proposal for a moment then spoke smugly, "You still kinda are.", then beamed.

I huffed indignantly. "Deal with it. So do you accept my offer?" I gave her my famous smile hoping to seal the deal.

She smiled evilly. Now the balls in her park, and she can choose where the game goes from here on. "No." She turned away from me and started walking towards the parking lot.

_'No? What the hell does she mean __**"No"**__?'_

I caught up to her stride and spoke to her slightly panicked, "What do you mean "No"? Don't you want to be my friend?"

She halted her walking and turned vaguely to face me. "Of course I want to be your friend. But you obviously don't know the first thing about friendship." She shook her head at me.

"Of course I know about friendship. I mean, I have an abundance of them; whether they're true or not." I defended.

"That just adds to my point. First off, you don't call everyone you know your friend, Grayson. Second, you just don't jump into a friendship. You have to gain the person's trust first. Which frankly, you have none of whatsoever."

I somewhat gaped at her remark, which did hurt a bit. "So where do I start with you then?" I asked sharply.

She rolled her emerald orbs, "You start off as my acquaintance." She shifted from one foot to the other. "You're just someone I know, who I don't _qualify_ as my friend."

"Wasn't I always that?" I questioned.

"No, I hated you. And, especially the way you acted towards me. I don't expect you to change the way you act in the blink of an eye, so it'll take some time."

"Gee Kori, I just feel all your undying love for my pouring off in waves. **_Waves_**." I added sarcastically.

"Pfft. It's a start Grayson. Don't get mad at me because of your actions."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I waved her off.

She snorted, "What exactly did you have in mind before you talked to me?" She mused inquired.

I grinned, "I give you a ride home on my wheels of loooove." I leaned forward and did an over exaggerated kissy-face.

She pushed my face back and laughed melodically, which I joined in on too. "You sound like a combination of Gar and Wally."

I snorted, "I've been hanging around them too much. There infecting me like a disease."

"I can believe that." She smiled brightly. It was probably one of the most true, and beautiful smiles I've ever seen her make. It was breathe-taking. "So Lover-Boy, I need to get home, and no I don't want you to give me a ride. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" She shrugged and I smiled softly at her supposed nonchalant.

"Yeah, I guess so…" She was looking me deep in the eyes, and I could tell she was trying to read me.

"Well, bye Rich." She swiveled on her heel, and turned in the opposed direction and started off.

"Yeah, bye." I call out softly. She responds back with a wave of her hand and was gone.

I stood in the same spot for a minute or two just soaking in probably the first civil conversation I've ever had with Kori. It was nice…_really_ nice; especially since she was actually responding back to me. _'This might not be so bad…'_

It was about a ten minute drive to get to the upper east part of Gotham. Better known as the uptight, snobby, and fake high society of Gotham.

Luckily the Manor was more secluded away from the snobs that infested the area, but it didn't mean that they never came around.

I arrived at the Manor, and picked up my letterman, and backpack from the passenger seat. I slung the bag carelessly over my shoulder, and held the jacket in my left hand as I fiddled with the keys to lock my car.

I arrived at the front door, to have it already opened up with the very prestigious and nurturing Alfred Pennyworth standing formally holding a hand out to take my jacket.

"Good Afternoon, Master Richard. Might I ask how your day at school was?"

"Probably the best it's ever been, Al." I handed him my jacket, and stepped past the threshold.

"May I ask why?" He asked as we walked towards the staircase.

"I'm finally getting somewhere with the infamous Kori Anders." I stated proudly.

"Ahh, Ms. Anders. I've heard you speak very fond of her. And, how have you done such?" He asked as we stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"I just took some well needed advice, and put it into action." I stated beaming,

"Well I hope all goes well." There was a loud crash from upstairs, and Alfred's content aura disappeared instantly. "I forgot to mention that Master Damian has come by to visit."

_'Well that's great.'_ I thought sarcastically. Living with Tim and Jason is enough for one to handle; but Damian was on a whole different level.

"Great." I say through gritted teeth. "I'll go say "Hello"." I gave Alfred a small wave and headed off into the battle zone.

As soon as I got to the top step, I saw three miniature forms appear from the shadows of the hall.

"Grayson, how nice to see you." Damian stepped out in front of the pack. He was only ten years old, but he was **a lot** of hell in one small body; he was capable of doing damage…and _lots_ of it.

'Likewise." I looked behind him at my younger brothers assessing just what they were doing.

Tim was farthest back; with a thick book in his grasp, held to his chest. He was more of the nerdy brother. I'm pretty sure he could do all my homework, and ace every assignment. But for now, he's a 7th grader at Gotham Middle.

Unlike Tim, there was Jason. He was only in 8th grade, but he was very out spoken for a 14 year old. He was more of the evil prankster, that gets in trouble for the fun of it. He's an adrenaline junkie; which I am also, but not as bad.

He was leaning against a wall with his dirty combat boots; he had his arms crossed, giving off this annoying 'I'm too cool for all of this' sensation.

"So, what exactly where you all planning on doing? Jumping me?" I stated annoyed. _'My day was going so good.'_

"Can't we just say "Hi", _dick_face?" _'Ahh, the "Dick" jokes. I'm gonna miss that from Kori.'_

"Sure you can. But when you look like you're about to mug me, it doesn't quite give off the best impression."

"We're not going to harm you, Grayson. Not yet…" He murmured then last part, but knew I still caught it.

"_Yeah_…okay." I pushed past them all, and started heading towards my room. I stopped by Tim and asked, "Tim, can you do my Stat. homework?"

He looked up at me with a bored expression. He was probably tired of doing all the homework of a senior every day. "What do in get in return?"

"I'll give you $20."

"Hm. We'll see. I have plans for the afternoon, so see me later."

"'Kay." I left them and continued down the corridor to my room.

Once I entered my room, I launched onto my bed and sprawled out on my stomach with thoughts of deep burgundy hair and emerald eyes infesting my thoughts.

I was so close to knocking out, but then my phone had to start blaring my ringtone; I groaned in frustration and fished in my pockets to retrieve it.

"Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Dude, how'd it go with Kori?" Gar asked on the opposite end.

I huffed out in exhaustion. All I want is sleep, why can't he call later?

"Great. We're not exactly friends…yet. So she says."

"Acquaintances, huh?" He asked in need of verification.

"How'd you know?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Kori's not the type of person who calls everyone her friend. Trust is a very important factor with her."

"You could have told me that beforehand." I said irritably.

"Man, I can't make a friendship for you. That's your job. I'm just here to guide you."

"Says the Guru Gar."

"Hey, I like that! Guru Gar, helping fools in love." He stated fondly.

"Not love." I corrected.

"Pfft. Whatever dude. Any_whooo_, I just wanted to know how it all went…OH! And, keep your hands off her! You're not at that stage yet." He ordered.

"Okay, just chill! I'm new to this."

"Uh-huh. Talk to you later, dude."

"Bye." I ended the call, and placed my phone on the night stand.

_'Yeah…I'm new at this…'_ I thought as I drifted off into a Kori filled slumber.


	10. Coming to Terms

**Author's Note -**

**Goodness gracious it's been too long. I've been planning to update since before Thanksgiving Break, but since then I've been loaded up with so much school work.**

** I'm so sorry guys. I can't promise that I'll be back on my normal updating pace any time soon. Hopefully, I won't be loaded up with work over Winter Break, so I can put up some more chapters.**

**I _wanted_ to make this chapter a little bit better than it is, but I also wanted to get something out soon so you guys didn't think I've forgotten about you.**

**But, besides that:**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot.**

**So, here it goes...**

* * *

Did that really just happen…?

Or am I just imagining things?

Who knew that Richard would actually come to terms with being friends, and who knew it would happen so fast?

My first civil conversation with Richard, and I'm practically skipping home with glee. I'm smiling so hard, my cheeks are aching; but I can't stop.

_'It's like nothing can bring me down.'_

A sudden urge comes over me to tell the world of my happiness. I fish in my pocket pull out my phone, unlocking it at a break-neck speed, and dialing the first person that comes to mind.

"Hello." A bored rasp rolls on the other line.

"_Rachel."_ I draw out in a song. I can practically hear her exasperated sigh on the other line.

"What's got you all _Mary-Poppins_?" She replied sarcastically.

"If I wasn't in such a good mood, _would_ retort back to that. **_But_**, I have amazing news to tell you!" I practically shrieked with joy.

"Talk." I could tell she was massaging her temples in agitation on the opposite end.

"Okay well…you know how Richard is always coming off to me _way_ too strong?"

"Um." She murmured in agreement.

"_Well…_he wants to be my friend now!" I yell in a fit of excitement.

There was a pause on the other end for awhile. I was about to ask if she was still on the other line, when she finally decided to speak up. "…Am I missing something or…?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and halted my rapid footsteps against the pavement,"What do you mean?"

"You're **_happy_**…that he wants to be your _friend_? I though you liked him, as in _'I wanna be with him'_..."

"_Well_" I started, and scuffed my shows on the pavement, "it's a start. It's much better that him trying to get in my pants every day. And, _besides_, I'll be able to get to know the real Richard; not his whole cool-guy façade." I spoke more directed toward myself than her.

"Is that what you're telling yourself?" She quipped.

"Uh, _yeah_! I mean, I don't expect him to get over me in a day; which was practically all it took to change his whole outlook on getting with me. But, I think he's doing this more for the purpose of trying a new strategy **_to _**get with me." I informed her.

"Pfft. As soon as you two get together, he'll be right back to his old ways. You're expecting too much from him, Kori." She reasoned, but I totally ignored.

"I know he's not as bad as he poses, Rach. He's been through a lot…maybe it's just his copping mechanism."

"Or maybe he's just an ass." She stated unfazed.

I groan out in frustration. "Must you always find the fault in everything and everyone?!"

"That's how I am, and always will be. Deal with it, Kori."

"Pfft. Stay like that and you'll always be single too." I muttered, knowing she would hear it.

"I'll have you know, I'm perfectly fine being single. I don't **_need _**anyone." She spoke indignantly.

I scoffed at her mentality, "Just because you don't _need_ someone, doesn't mean you don't _want_ someone." I start walking again, with my eyes focused on the ground, following my footsteps. "I see the way you look at Gar. You may not want to admit it, but the feelings are there."

"Gar is a hyperactive dip-shit. I have no interest in him whatsoever, Kori." She took a deep breath, composing herself. "But **back** to the point, we're talking about _your _problems Kori, not mine." If I could see her now, she'd probably glare me into another dimension.

"Tuh, _whatever_." There was a long pause of silence on both lines, so I decided to end the conversation, before it gets awkward. "I'll talk to you later, Ms. Roth."

"Farewell Madam." I added in a terrible British accent.

She snickered in mild laughter, "Later."

* * *

Before I even realized, I was at the drive through of my house. I look up at the two-story brick house, and see a beat up '96 Camry, parked haphazardly in the drive though. _'Guess Koma's home.'_

I approached the front door, steadily and painfully slow; not wanting to speed up the inevitable.

It's been so nice having her in college, miles away from home, where she can't be everyday, where she as a matter of fact _never _comes anyway. _'Why is she here?'_

Before I could even reason out ideas why or even open the door, it flew open with a whirlwind of black hair tossing in its gust.

Behind the mess, stood an impassive faced demon beauty.

"Hello sister…" I greeted with no excitement. _'Mood dampener times a hundred.'_

"That sad to see me, huh?" She grinned shamelessly.

"You could say I'm not the happiest about it." I stated honestly, it's not like she cares anyway.

"Pfft, not like I care anyway. I just decided to stop by and get a couple things for break. I'll be staying in upstate Gotham." She gloated.

"Not like I care…" I repeated, causing her to send me a steely glare.

"If I had the time, I'd give you a "Welcome Home" ass-whopping, but I'm sort of in a rush, so…_whatever_." She slammed the door, and locked it in my face.

I sigh and dig in my bag for my keys. _'Was that really necessary?'_

When I finally was able to unlock and open the door, I was quickly shoved out of the way by none other than Koma Anders.

She hastily walked to her car door, and didn't even mutter an apology or at least a farewell; but it's not like I really expected her to.

I slam the door, and relax on its cool metal frame for a moment. 'I need a nap." I think, while I groggily force myself into a full stance. Before I could turn towards the staircase, my stomach spoke to me; asking for a quick snack. _'But first, I need to eat.'_

Once I headed into the kitchen, I spot my mother and father sitting at the dining table talking softly, while my brother watches a loud superhero cartoon in the living room.

"Oh, hello honey. How was school?" My mom asks casually as she looks up from her half eaten sub.

"It was nice." I say as prance to the cabinets, searching for my hidden pack of Double Stuffed Oreos. "It would have been nicer if I came home, and didn't spot a wild level 21 Komina Anders."

My father snickers as he takes a bite out of his BLT, "I would say it was an unwelcomed intrusion, but I can't with the fact that she still has a house key."

I roll my eyes while my face is still hidden in the cabinet, searching for my delicious obsession; that and Tamaranean Mustered Crackers. _'Mmm, yum.'_

I spot my half eaten carton of cookies, thrown in a disheveled mess behind a pack oatmeal and belgof mix. _'Someone's been eating my food.'_ I seethed internally, and glare at the scene before me.

"Do any of you know who's been eating my Oreos?" I ask as I turn to my parents with the package tucked under my arm.

They don't even look up at me, acknowledging my question. I look over to the only other culprit, to find my brother getting off the couch, ready to bolt upstairs to his safe zone.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, my hands hurl a Oreo directly at his head, hitting him dead on, stumbling him in his getaway.

"OW!" He yells as he rubs his head, halfway to the staircase.

"That's what you get, Clorbag!" I say angrily while shaking my pack of Oreos like a madman.

I look back at my parents, seeing them shake their heads in agreement, "Children" they mutter in unison.

I give a mild smile, then head upstairs, with the only things on my mind being food, sleep, and Richard.


	11. What's a Babs?

**Author's Note - **

**Hi guys :) _Again_, sorry I've been gone for so long. I spent most of winter break starting another story I'm working on. I won't be posting it anytime soon; not at least until I've finished this. I haven't forgotten about you guys, I've just been loaded with school work. But, I'm really gonna try to get back on my weekend posting schedule now, since I'm going to be starting new classes next week. Hopefully they won't be as hectic as the last ones, but we'll see...**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot.**

**Well, here you go...**

* * *

**_Richard_**

_I'm sitting with my back fully against my head board, panting like I've run a marathon._

_In front of me, Kori prowls toward me on all-fours with desire in her eyes. I can't talk. All I can do is watch, as she comes closer and closer._

_She flips her hair over her shoulder, and flutters her eyes at me, with her long eyelashes fanning against her cheeks. She has a sinister smirk on her face; one that I've never seen before. Her eyes are a deep green, all laced with want. I can hear her soft purring._

_"Richard…" She whispers softly, sounding like a harmony being carried in the wind. It sends chills down my spine._

_Closer, and closer, and closer…_

_She has her face leveled with mine, searching my face, which I can tell is probably full with desperation. She leans in and murmurs in my ear, "Do you want me Richard?" Her breath on my tender skin causes me to tremble softly; being so close intimately in her presence. She backs away and levels her lips with mine. Mine part with anticipation to feel her soft lips against mine. She grins softly, with her eye lids low. She starts to move forward to my lips agonizingly slow, causing me to well up with frustration; but I stay still. She pauses right before my lips, teasing me, as I feel her soft, cool breath against my lips. Her upper lip meets with mine, just barely. Before her lips fully close over mine—_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yell as I bolt up, drenched in ice water. I blink my eyes groggily, as they adjust to the dim light filtering in through my curtains. I turn my head to the left to view a medium sized body before my presence.

"Jason?" I ask stunned, while pissed beyond imagination.

He gave his signature cocky chuckle, and stepped forward so I could see him better. "You seemed a little too turned on, so I turned you off." I glance down ward slowly, then back up sharply narrowing my eyes at him, while I sadly flush with embarrassment. He replies back to my shame with the action of throwing the empty bucket of water at me, and turning to walk out the door. He stopped before he passed the threshold, and looked back at me, "Get up _Dick_head, you slept through the whole day yesterday." I could tell he was trying to stop himself from dying of laughter, since he was sucking in his cheeks. I throw the bucket with the intent of hitting him in the head, but he ducks out of the way.

"Fuck you, Jason." I growl angrily.

I mumble curses as I throw my soaked blanket off my body, and slither to the bathroom, to try and find some way to start this day off right. _'Wet dreams of Kori…Pfft, __**so**__ not helping.'_

* * *

I walk through the crowded halls with all intentions of getting this friendship thing with Kori started. _'Now only if I could find her…'_ I turn the corner sharply as I glance at my phone, checking the time before the bell rings. Again for the second time this week so far, I run into another person. My sunglasses fall off my face at the impact of this collision, I lose my footing momentarily, but gain it back as I look down to see a beautiful girl with cinnamon-red hair, clear fair skin, and the softest blue eyes looking up at me. I mumble an apology as I help her up, still gazing deeply at her. _'Yeah she's no Kori, but she isn't too far behind.' _She comes to a full stance, and looks up at me with a soft smile.

"It's okay. I wasn't really looking where I was going." She murmurs humbly while giving off the cutest blush.

"Same here," I say while rubbing the back of my neck. "I guess were both at fault." I give her my million dollar smile, causing her to blush more. _'Hmm. Still got that good-ole Grayson charm.' _I've been losing my game since it hasn't been working on Kori. But, since it's been a couple weeks since I've been single, maybe this is an option.

Just then I notice I've been staring at her the whole time. "Uh, what's your name?" Not smooth, but it's a cover up.

"Barbara. Barbara Gordon, but I prefer Babs." She smiles sweetly, while fluttering her lashes. _'Babs? Eh, I guess it'll settle in eventually.'_

"I'm Richard Grayson…_if_ you didn't know." I wiggle my eyebrows at her, causing her to giggle.

"Trust me, I knew." She looks down momentarily, and I follow her gaze to see my sunglasses at her feet. I make the move to bend down to grab them, but she beats me to it. While she bends down to pick them up, I look over her head to see Kori staring at me oddly. She cocks her head to the side slightly, them shakes her head, and walks off down the opposite hall. _'Shit. Not good.'_

I was about to go run after her, when Babs stood back up, timidly handing me my glasses. "Um yeah, you dropped these…" I give her a small smile, and start to follow after Kori. I turn back, and say, "Thanks. See you later…_Babs_." I give her a wink, and speed-walk after Kori.

I see her hair whip past a corner as she turns down a different hall, I follow a little faster. As soon as I turn the corner, the bell rings abruptly stopping me in my tracks. I look down the hall, to see Kori entering her classroom, totally ignoring me; though I know she knows I followed her.

I turn, and head back the way I came solemnly while debating how bad me talking to Babs looked to Kori. _'I was just talking…not like I was eating at her face or something.' _I groan frustrated, as I run my hands through my already messy bed-hair, and pull it agitatedly. _'Hopefully she'll let me explain myself.'_

* * *

**_Kori_**

Can he not be single for a day, or does he just always have to have some bitch on his wrist?

He's barely been single for two weeks, and now he's already looking for some other chick.

Who was it again…_Barbara_? Pfft. Anyone who is _actually_ Kitten's friend, is never a good person.

We're on our lunch break, and I'm practically stomping to my locker to put my books back. The hall is pretty empty, but don't really care. I probably look unapproachable with the deathly scowl I have on my face. I storm over to my locker, and open in swiftly, throw my stuff in carelessly, and slam the door with a ring that reverberates throughout the hall. I turn quickly to my right and come to face with Dick. _'Hmm, that name never fit more perfectly.'_

"_Dick."_ I say chillingly calm as I walk around him, not caring to pay much attention to him.

"Well _you're_ mad." He asked surprised.

I stop walking and look at him blandly, "Yes. I don't exactly know why I should be. I mean since you _are_ still the same Richard Grayson that thinks with his dick." I cross my arms, and give an icy glare.

He throws his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, _ouch_. First of all, I was _just _talking to her, and if I do recall I **_am _**single, and you **_did_** say you wanted to friends. So we're working on this friendship thing," he throws his hands around to emphasize his statement. "Let's not get feisty over something so petty, Kori." He reasoned.

"Pfft, I don't want to be _friends_ with some player that can't get a good girl, or let alone hold one down." I cock my head to the side, while looking him dead in the eye. He nods cautiously waiting for me to continue.

I unfold my arms in a lazy shrug, and turn facing ahead. "Let's just go get lunch." I say as I walk off ahead of him.

"I'm working on that…" I hear him mumble quietly to himself, and I roll my eyes in return; though he doesn't see.

* * *

"What did the vegetables say to the vegetarian?" Gar asks with a mouthful of veggie-burger, and a strawberry smoothie in hand.

"Shut up and eat me." Raven mumbles with her face covered by another thick novel. Everyone at the table snickers in response.

Gar rolls his eyes, "_No_…" He leans forward making sure everyone's attention is on him. "**_Lettuce go_**." He throws his head back howling with laughter. I snort a laugh and shake my head; even after all these years I still find him a snippet hilarious.

"Wow, I'm dying of laughter. Can't you tell?" Raven says monotonously, looking at Gar with her usual boring look.

"I wouldn't be able to tell, you always look like that." He says with a fake look of deep contemplation. Raven's lips curve up by a centimeter, but she quickly hides it by diving back down into the pages of her book.

"Hey, have you guys heard about the spring dance coming up?!" Karen says overly exaggeratedly, as she grips Vic's bicep, and pulls him away from his burger to her sending him a message.

"Ouch…I mean, _Oh_, would you like to go Karen?" Vic covers up his slip up, while prying Karen's nails out of his skin.

"Aw, I would _love_ to." She gushes, as she grabs both of his cheeks with her hand, causing his face to pucker up like a fish. I laugh at their little scene.

"**_Whipped_****.**" Richard and Gar cough while hiding their smirks behind their food.

"Hey man, at least I got someone to be whipped over." Vic retorts back.

"Yeah, yeah _whatever_." Gar says waving off the remark.

"I'm working on that." Richard says, with a devious smirk aimed directly at me. I blush deep scarlet, and look down into my bag of mustered crackers. I look up to see Karen eyeing me oddly, causing me to blush even worse.

"I was asked by Malchior." Raven mumbles as she looks across the table taking everyone's attention off me. Everyone looks at her with golf ball sized eyes, and gaping mouths. Gar chokes on his smoothie, sputtering some on his Hawaiian shirt.

"_Malchior_?! The guy with the evil British charm and white hair?" Gar asked appalled. "He's not all that," he snorts, and waves it off, trying to hide his evident surprise.

"I wasn't asking for opinions, I was making a statement," she snaps. "Anyone else?" She says as she eyes around the table.

Richard and I shake our heads "No", and Vic wiggles his eyebrows at us, but doesn't say anything to add to my embarrassment. Raven eyes Gar oddly, then he finally decides to speak.

"I was planning on asking Terra. Y'know long blond hair, interested in rocks and stuff. She's pretty cool." He shrugs coolly.

Raven's eyebrows rise momentarily in surprise, but she covers that up also. "Interesting…" she mumbles looking back down at her pages.

We sit in awkward silence, finishing up the lasts of our meals, until the bell rings, breaking the uncomfortable aura as we all disband to our next classes.

As I walk through the halls, I see Richard thus again talking to the bitch Babs, roll my eyes, and walk fast.

_'She seems like she's gonna be a problem.' _I think as I glare hard ahead of me, ignoring me surroundings.


	12. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Hi guys :) I haven't forgot about you. I know there's no way I can get back to my average updating schedule. The only reason I could update this weekend is because there's no school tomorrow. Literally, school takes up _all_ my time. I get home pretty early, but knock the fuck out since I get up crazy early. I usually don't wake up until the evening, and then I have homework...and you guys understand my point.**

**I'm _really_ sorry for all the excuses, but it's true.**

**Don't give up on me guys, I'm really trying. I plan on finishing this story before this summer. I have another one I'll be working on once school ends, but I focusing all my extra time on finishing this one. **

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot.**

* * *

_**Richard**_

I can't stop myself from glancing over at Kori as she stares blankly to the front of the class. Mr. Mumbo's dragging on-and-on about some nonsense I could care less about. I can't seem to set my eyes straight ahead of me, since Kori's been ignoring me for most of the week.

Since Monday when she caught me talking to Babs, she's gotten more and more distant. I do know what it looks like with Babs on my shoulder every moment of the day, but I haven't done much more than talk to her; even though it doesn't seem that way.

I had to practically beg Kori to come over after school to "tutor" me since she won't give me the time of day at school. I really want to get this friendship phase started and over with, so she can finally open up to me.

Kori looks over at me oddly, probably feeling my eyes boring into the side of her face for the last thirty minutes of class. I don't realize the fact that I'm full blown staring at her, until she cocks her head to the side, and arches her eyebrows at me as if I'm the oddest thing she's ever laid eyes upon.

"Hi," I whisper, and give her a shy smile; one that she ignores and looks straight ahead once again.

I sigh internally and glance up at the clock; the time seems to be going as slow as things between me and Kori.

_'Oh wait, things haven't even started.'_ I think bitterly.

I tap Kori on the shoulder drawing her attention to me. She looks at me with frustration and annoyance. "What?" She lashes out; I wince in return.

I put my hands up slightly in a surrender, "Something wrong? 'Cause you've been awfully icy towards me for the past few days."

She gives me a wistful smile that doesn't reach her eyes, "No. I've just been having a bad week. Sorry, I didn't mean to be a bitch towards you all week," she gives a nervous laugh.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm okay. Really, I am." With that she turns back towards the front of the class.

_'I wonder what's up…'_

* * *

**_Kori_**

_'At least he cares enough to ask how I'm doing. At least he's not fully absorbed in that bitch Babs. That's a good sign, right?'_

I try to look as uninterested and unfazed as possible with Richard sitting right beside me. Even with his delectable cologne on, I still smell _Babs_ on him.

Since she ran into him on Monday, she's been doing everything in her power to fill up all of his time.

Yeah, I know I wanted to start off with him as friends, but that's definitely not going to happen if that bitch keeps attaching herself to his every limb.

I tried to talk to him on Tuesday, but was cut off when she walked right in between us while we were talking, and started a full blown conversation with him. I never felt more drawn to the idea of slamming her head against my locker. Instead of caving to the feeling, I waited patiently at my locker for her to leave, but instead he walked off to class after their conversation ended, and left his preppy pile of shit beside me.

She turned around to face me as I shut my locker, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "You should _really_ just give up, Kori. You had your chance with him, and you pushed him away."

I look at her as if she has two heads, "Excuse me?"

She rolls her eyes, and shifts her weight on her legs. "You wanna act like your immune to Richard, but your just like everyone else, and you want him. Like I said, you had your chance. You took too long, and now it's someone else's turn; someone who won't waste his time."

She steps forward and gets in my space, "I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I will be if you don't back off."

"I'm not interested in Richard, so chill the fuck out," I retort.

She snorts, "Keep telling yourself that. You can keep trying to get with him for all I care, but I think we all know your times up. But, I for one never back down to a challenge, so give it your best shot."

She twirls around and struts off leaving me with a whiff of her strong, strawberry perfume.

I stand there for a moment wondering what the hell just happened.

I never even truly noticed Babs, and now all of a sudden she's big-and-bad. Since she wants a competition, I'll give her one. And, I **_don't_** plan on losing.

* * *

In the school parking lot, I stare at Richard's motorcycle as if it's demented.

"Let me get this right…" I say as I look at him with dish plate sized eyes.

"You want me…to get on that…?" I pause to talk a calming breath, "Are you crazy, Richard?" I ask eerily calm.

He chuckles softly, "I might as well be. But yes, I do expect you to get on this with me."

"Not in this lifetime, Richard. No," I cross my arms to emphasize my decision.

He pouts, and looks utterly adorable, "_Aw, come on Kori_, live it up a little. I promise nothing will happen."

He seems so sincere, it's touching. I contemplate this for a moment, but easily cave to him.

"Whatever," murmur as I slide on behind him. He hands me a helmet, while starting up the engine. I clumsily slide the helmet on my head, while he kicks the kickstand, and starts to drive out of the parking lot.

I look around frantically for something to balance myself on. I see him approaching a curve, and I almost have a heart attack. _'He's not slowing down!'_

I throw myself to his body, and latch my hands around his waist, as he swing around the corner. To my surprise, I hear the bastard laughing at me.

"I hate you," I yell over the engine and roaring wind as we fly down the road.

He doesn't respond, but continues chuckling; I snort a laugh to my displeasure. I can't help but smile; this is kind of a bonding moment between us. It's nice…

I adjust myself to a more comfortable position on the seat, and relax onto his back. It's peaceful being with him, with no distractions, no Babs, and no troubles. Even though we aren't talking, it's probably one of the best moments we've had together since I've came back to Gotham.

'Maybe, just maybe, we can work this out…'


	13. I'll Prove Myself

**Author's Note -**

**Oh, it's been so long! I know I'm prone to give excuses of my absence, but I know they're useless, because I'm constantly giving them. So, with that, I'd like to apologize for my disappearing..._again_. **

**Not making any promises that I'll be back the same time next week, but I'll be around.**

**Again, I'm really sorry guys. Keep reviewing and reading though; I plan on finishing this story.**

**Now, what you've been waiting for...Chapter 13 - I'll Prove Myself**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot.**

* * *

_**Richard**_

We've been sitting in the manor library for over an hour now, and Kori's done nothing but drone on and one about whatever subject she's been helping me review over. It's not like I need any help anyway, but she's showing no sign of having a normal conversation with me any time soon.

"Hey Kori, can we take a break for awhile? We've been at this for about an hour now," I say gaining her attention.

"Sure," she says as she marks the page she left off at, and closes the textbook. She stands up and stretches while arching her back, and I eye all over her body against my will. "So," she says as she slams her hands flat on the desk; snapping my gaze back to her face, "What are we gonna do for the mean time?"

"Uh…maybe we could just talk...?" She's been so closed off from me the last couple days, and I would really love to know what she's truly thinking behind this whole, _'I'm okay'_ façade she's been pulling. She eyes me oddly, and then moves to sink back down into her seat.

"Talk about what? We don't really talk that much usually anyway…so what did you have in mind?"

I scratch my back of my neck, and dare not look her in the eyes, "It's like you've totally closed yourself off from me. You now act as if you'd rather be anywhere but in my presence. Did I do something wrong?" An unknown emotion flashes in her eyes, but just like that, it's gone.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Is that what you really feel from me when I come near you?" She asks with clear surprise by her actions.

"Well yeah. I miss the witty, irritated Kori that would always say snarky remarks to get me off her back. What is it, Kori? Is it Babs?" Her expression gave it all away, but I know Kori well enough to know, she'd deny it like it was the last thing that'd ever cross her mind. _'I knew it was Babs.'_

"_Babs?!_ I have nothing to do with _Babs_. Quite frankly, I could care less what chicks your new conquest. As long as you're off my case, it's not my deal." _'The exact response I expected. Well I guess 'cause she really doesn't care, I can just test how much she doesn't.'_

"So you…really don't care?" I say as I stand up and approach her chair slowly. _'She's been fucking with my mind for months, so it's my time to mess with her.'_

"No," she looks up at me oddly as I continue to approach her. _'Time to use that good ole Grayson charm.'_

I settle with standing behind her, where she can't see what I'm doing. "And why is that, Kori?" I lean down and breathe against her neck and ear. _'Man, I miss messing with her like this.'_

* * *

**_Kori_**

I have no clue whatsoever what Richard is doing behind me, but a never-ending shiver flows down my spine as Richard breathes on my neck. _'He hasn't done this in forever, what on Earth is he up to?!'_

He puts his silk lips on the tender skin of my neck and gives me butterfly kisses all across it. My body tenses instantly, and alarms go off in my head. _'HE'S WITH BABS! WHAT IS HE DOING?!'_

He slides his hands down my arms, then holds my wrist to the chair in a vice grip, stopping all chances of my escape. "You didn't answer me Kori. Why don't you care, _hm_?" He mumbles against my skin, as he starts to nibble on my ear. My mind isn't working straight. It's at the point where I can't form a coherent sentence; especially with what Richard's doing.

"Because I don't…" I take deep breathes to relax my heart beat, "Because you're not mine to worry about.

I can feel his annoying cocky grin spread across his face, from my neck. He continues to kiss across my neck, ears, and shoulder; never relenting as I try to relax. "Do you _want_ me to be yours?" He whispers in my ear, and I get goose bumps all over.

I want to tell him yes, but there's no denying I feel the same about objecting. He hasn't changed at all from my view, but it seems like even after these last few weeks, even with Babs, he _still_ wants me…

**_'Unbelievable!'_**

I settle with not responding to his question, but it seems like he _really_ wants an answer. "Do you, Kori?"

I try to keep my lips sealed for as long as possible, but then he licks across a tender, secret spot behind my ear, and the words sitting on my tongue burst out. _"YES!"_

I bite my lip hard trying to relax, as I hear Richard soft breathing in my ear. His hands are still clamped around my wrists, meaning I'll have to face him sooner or later; I pray it's later.

He slowly releases my wrists, and backs away. I shakily stand with my back to him, hoping I can get out of here without having to look in his sapphire depths. The silence in the room is as thick as the unbelievable tension radiating through the air. I take this time to hastily put my book bag together. I turn slowly, only showing half of my flushed face to tell Richard I'm leaving, but before I can finish the sentence, Richard grabs my hand, turns me, and pins me to the desk.

His eyes peer so deeply into me, it's like he's looking into my heart and soul. His eyes never leave mine, and as much as I want to… I can't look away.

"You want me?" He whispers softly, and I can hear the disbelief in his voice.

I close my eye and take a deep breath before looking back at him. "I do. And as much as I want to deny all the feelings I may have for you; I can't. But, just because I want you, doesn't mean I need you. And, I especially don't need—"

My words are cut off when he soft lips close over mine. My body tenses so bad, it feels as if I'm stone. _'We shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't be…' _I quit my repetition and melt into his body. His arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me to him, and my hands raise up to meet his beautiful tresses.

Even though my mind has shut off, knowing that this shouldn't be happening, I can't help but enjoy the moment for as long as I can. His tongue glides across my lips, begging for entrance, and I oblige; receiving a sexy growl from his throat. Our tongues dance together in all the stored feelings and passion we've kept from each other over the months.

When realization hits me, and hits me _unbelievably_ hard, my mind turns back on, and my senses go berserk. My hands get finally get in synch with the rest of my body, and push Richard off of me. My body momentarily sinks against the desk as I catch my breath.

"We really shouldn't have…we can't do this." I say as I raise my head to look back at him.

"Do what?" Richard asks surprise, still coming down from his makeout-high.

"We can't be together, and we really shouldn't have just done that," I say letting the words go straight from my mind to my mouth. Richard isn't any good for me, and until he changes, I can't get involved with him like that.

"And exactly _why_ can't we?!" _'Great, now Richard's pissed.'_

"You're no good for me, Richard! You're the billion dollar play boy, that's arrogant, cocky, unbelievably sexy, and gets whatever he wants, and I just…I can't be with that. Not now."

"But you can't deny you want to be with me, Kori! I don't do relationships…_ever!_ But I'm more than willing to do that with you."

Oh, he's saying all the right things…but words never matter to me, actions do. "Then prove to me you can be the right guy for me. I don't need words, I need actions!"

"Then I'll fucking give you actions! Just…just let me prove myself."

I contemplate it momentarily, but I already know the answer…"Okay."


	14. The Aftermath

**Author's Note -**

**I'M BACK! I know I was gone for an unreasonable amount of time, but I'm back now, and will be around _much_ more often; since it is of course SUMMER!**

**I plan on doing weekly updates for both of my stories for the next couple months. So, expect them around the weekends, or whenever I feel like randomly posting.**

**Thank you guys for your patience. I'm so sorry for the frequent disappearing, I promise to be around more often.**

**Thank you also for all the reviews, follows, and favorites :) **

**So now, I give you Chapter 14 - The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot.**

* * *

The awkward tension in the room is killing me. I try and look everywhere, except at Richard; who is blatantly staring at me. _'I need to get out of here, now!'_

"I'm gonna…go," I say as I focus on the abundant books that settle on shelves behind Richard. He cocks his head to the side, and steps forward; I reflexively step back, not needing another run in like before. He ignores the motion, and keeps stepping forward, while I attempt to stand my ground. He stops before me and leans down, coming face to face with me.

"Don't forget out agreement," he says as he grasps my chin softly, and directs my stare to him. I feel his eyes piercing into mine. I feel so vulnerable, I want to cover up. _'I need some space, before I melt into a pile of mush right before him!'_

"I won't…" I murmur.

"Promise me. Promise me tomorrow, you won't go back to shunning me," he says as he leans in closer, _if_ even possible.

"I promise, Richard. I won't, okay?" I reply back softly._ 'This is pretty intimate.'_

"Good," he says as he gives a shy smile. He leans farther forward, and plants a soft kiss on my forehead, before backing up. He wraps his arms around my waist, while his annoying grin comes back out from hiding. "_So_…how'd you like that kiss? In my opinion, it was amazing, but could have gotten better _if_ you didn't end it so fast. _If_ you know what I mean..," he says as he wags his eyebrows at me. _'I can always count on Richard to ruin the moment. Always.'_

I couldn't have rolled my eyes any harder. I grasp his arms from around my waist, and pull them off of me. "I'm gonna go now, Richard. I'll see you tomorrow," I say as I start to back out of the room, with a small smile gracing my lips.

"Tomorrow," he repeats with a smile.

"Tomorrow," I nod in agreement.

"Okay well then, farewell my sweet Korina. I shall see thee tomorrow," he says as he gives me a majorly over exaggerated bow, and then walks up to me to give me my bag. I giggle at his silliness.

"Bye, Richard," I say with a smile.

"Bye, Kori," he says, as I walk out.

* * *

"So you're telling me, you and Richard finally _kissed_?!" Karen practically screams, while I literally cringe at the volume she's _"talking"_ in.

"Well, yes, we did. It was really, _really_ nice, but I'm so nervous of how this day will go," I speak truthfully.

"I still can't get over the fact you guys kissed. Maybe we're going through an apocalypse. I mean who would have thought, Kori Anders, the girl who claims to _hate_ Richard Grayson with her heart and soul, made the _fuck_ out with him yesterday! I mean, this is the beginning of—"

"Shut up, Karen! Shut. Up." Rachel seethes, as she slaps her hand over Karen's 80 mph-mouth. "It happened, okay? Now let's strap on a fucking helmet and some damn shin guards, since these won't be the easiest next couple of weeks."

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed by what's so serious about the situation.

"Schools are like hierarchies. Richard of course is at the top of the pyramid, with everyone else falling in categories below him. So, just like anyone who derives from royalty, everyone wants a piece of them. Since Richard was known as single, for however little time he claimed that title; every girl wanted a little piece of that royalty. Now that some chick; that chick being you, has stepped in the way of the throne, all the scummy evil bitches of this school will come out and try to take you down."

I try to process all the things said, "Well I don't disagree with you, but no one will really know anything about us, unless one of us publicly displays any affection. _Which_ will definitely not be me since; I'm not fond of PDA, especially if I'm still categorized as single. _So_, with that being said, we have _nothing_ to worry about," I smile.

"Well let's just hope Richard—," someone grasps my arm from behind and swivels me around suddenly. I turn to see Richard, giving me his mischievous smile one second, and the next; he's cupping my face, and crashing his lips on mine. "Follows by the same…rules…" Rachel continues stunned.

"_Or,_ we could just ignore the fact that I said anything, since nobody listens to me anyway. Yup, that sounds about right?" I hear Rachel add sarcastically.

Richard pulls back from me grinning ear to ear after his not-so-subtle approach. _'Well let's just hope that whole school won't know about this, but who am I kidding, half the damn school is in this hallway.' _"Hi Richard," I say sort of breathy and junk. _'Damn, that kiss has me winded.'_

"Hey, baby," he says as he smoothes his hands down my body, and rests them on my waist.

"I'm not your baby, Richard," I whisper as I try to unhook his arms from my waist, but he resists.

He leans forward and whispers, "Not yet." _'Well, damn. What have I gotten myself into?'_

"Oh, look at the happy couple! Aw, I should take a picture. Stay like that!" Karen demands, as she searches her bag for her phone. "Found it! Say _'Together forever'!_"

Richard keeps his eyes glued to mine, as he pulls me closer to his chest. "Together forever, baby," he whispers as the flash goes off.

"Aw, look at it! Look at it, Rachel. They're so perfect," she says as she shoves her phone in Rachel's uninterested face. "I'm instagramming this. Hash tag, _finally_!" She sings. _'Karen sounds a little too happy about this.'_

"Uh, Karen," I say as I look away from Richard's hypnotizing eyes. "That's all so unnecessary. You don't have to do all that. Really, you don't," I plead with her.

"Of course I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to, Girl! I gotta let these girls know he's yours. I'll leave you two. Bye!" She yells once again, as she drags a glum Rachel off with her.

I turn back to face Richard and glare at him as try to break his hold on me. "Let go of me, Richard. We're gonna be late for class."

He snorts at me comment, and releases me. "I couldn't care less about being late, but apparently you do. I'll walk you."

"Fine," I agree as I turn and sprint ahead of him, but he keeps steady pace with me. _'Damn his long legs.'_

"Something wrong, Kori?" He asks while following beside me.

I huff at his audacity, "I thought when I said I'd give you a chance to prove yourself, you would have at least taken baby steps, or taken it slow, or _something!_ But instead, you dive in head first!" I say as I flail my arms while glaring at him.

"Well, you said for me to prove myself and this is my way of proving myself. You never gave me some handbook or steps to follow, so I'm doing what I feel is right," he shrugs.

"And, _what_ happens if I don't _like_ your way?" I ask irritably.

He ponders it for a moment, and then speaks as if it's nothing, "You will eventually." He stops in front of my first period, and leans down and gives me a chaste kiss, leaving me, with all truthfulness, wanting more.

"Bye, baby," he says with a sexy grin, as he walks off, and all I can do is wave.

_'Where's my helmet and shin guard's?'_


	15. This Means War

**Author's Note -**

**Hi guys, I know I've been gone for awhile; I ran into some laptop trouble a couple weeks ago when I was planning on updating, but I'm back.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot.**

**And, here you go...**

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Why are you wasting your time with her?" Babs pouts.

I left class a couple minutes early to meet Kori outside of class so we could walk to lunch together. _'I am officially whipped.'_

"I thought you wanted me. We had such a nice time getting to know each other, and then out of nowhere this shit springs up from the unknown." She prowls up toward me as I back up into lockers behind me. I don't want to shove her off of me since she hasn't made any moves to touch me yet, and I would like to hear what she has to say. She was a pretty cool person to talk to; but now…_not so much._

"Uh, well it _was_ nice getting to know you, but I've been waiting _way_ too long to be with Kori, so now's my chance. You understand that, right?" I say raising my hands to put some distance between us.

"But what happens when…you get tired of her? I know she won't be able to keep your attention for long." She says as she grabs my hands and intertwines them with her own. _'Okay, well now she's getting a little too touchy.'_

"Huh, well she has for the last couple months, and I wasn't even romantically involved with her. So I think she'll be just fine."

She cups my face in her hands, "Well let me show you what you're missing out on…" She starts to lean in for a kiss._ 'Now I think it's a good time to get her off of me.'_

**_Kori_**

The day eased by pretty nicely, besides the nasty glares I got from Babs and her bitches all day. Even though I wouldn't exactly say Richard and I are boyfriend and girlfriend yet, and I can't really exactly _claim_ Richard as my man yet, I can see where the hatred is coming from. I for one didn't expect to start getting so much so early, but after the little show Richard put on in front of everyone, I can absolutely say that news like _that_, spreads like wildfire.

The bell hasn't rung yet, but the hallways are pretty empty at the moment, since most classes get let out in a minute or so. As I walk through the halls, I can hear murmuring coming from around the corner.

I come around to see Richard back up into a locker while Babs is practically molesting him with her hands and leaning in to kiss him. _'Oh, I KNOW he could have gotten that bitch off him if he wanted.'_

"What the hell is this?" I demand as I grab Babs by the hair and yank her claws off Richard as he stands there staring like a lifeless doll. _'Oh, so nobody can speak now?'_

"I just asked you two a question. Or should I leave you two to finish your little _tete-a-tete_?" I snap while glaring at a smirking Babs.

"Kori, I don't know what you saw, but it isn't what it looks like," Richard states while talking to me as if I'm some wild animal, about to pop-off in 0.7 seconds. _'Though the wild animal part isn't true, the popping off seems to be a __**delightful**__ way of handling this situation.'_

_"Oh, it isn't what it looks like?"_ I mimic him. "Tell me, Richard. _What the fuck did it look like_?"

"Well I'm assuming it looked I was going to kiss Babs, **_which_** was not going to happen. I was seconds away from getting her off of me, but then you went all _bad-bitch_, and yanked her off of me before I could. I was **_literally_** in the process of sending the message from my brain to me body to—"

"Shut the fuck up, Richard," I put my hand in his face to silence him. "You're babbling. Go to lunch and save me a seat, I need to have my own little talk with _Babs._" He acts smartly and leaves after I dismiss him, giving me the freedom to handle this girl in front of me.

"I tried to ignore you," I say, stabbing my finger in her face. "But I guess you really want to start a war with me, don't you?" I seethe.

"Says the chick who _'isn't interested'_ in Richard. From what I saw, that was a _whole_ lot of interest."

"It's_ none_ of your business _who_ I'm interested in, and _who_ I'm with"

"Well _Kori_," she says as she comes up in my face. "It kinda is when it's someone I want. I always get what I want, but it seems you'll be a little problem…wontchu?" She pouts with fake sadness, and I roll my eyes at her attempt to intimidate me.

"_Firstly_," I say as I hold up one finger. "Back the fuck out of my face. I can't breathe with you infesting my air," and she to my disbelief backs up ever so slightly to the point where I almost didn't notice. "_Secondly_," I raise another finger. "I'm not the one to play with. Have your fun and try all you want. I'll deal with it for a little while, but when it starts to get on my last nerve, you'll know. And _thirdly_," I say raising one more finger. "If you in any _way, form, or shape_ interfere with my personal life and anyone in it that is the minute where my tolerance for you and your bullshit runs out _immediately_. Now, you can either listen to me and leave me alone, or mess with me and see what happens. Your choice. I'm usually really nice, and you know that, but don't _ever_ mistake my friendliness for weakness. That is one thing I absolutely don't have." With that, I storm off brushing past her, not caring to listen to whatever nonsense will come pouring out off her mouth.

* * *

"So, what did the vegetarian say to his friends?" Gar asks while slurping up his tofu chicken and alfredo pasta.

"He didn't say anything, since he has no friend," Rachel smirks while looking over the pages of her book.

"NO! Gosh Rachel, you're such a downer," Gar huffs. "The vegetarian said, why don't you guys laugh at my jokes," he pouts. "It would have been funny if you didn't have to open your mouth every time I try to say something," he snaps.

"I only say things to prevent you from looking like an idiot, but you always seem to find a way to do it yourself."

"Oh, so now I'm an idiot?! Really does the Ice Princess have some more jokes, or is she too busy reading about different ways to kill people?!"

Rachel smirks again, "This book does have some good ideas," she says sarcastically.

"I am so done with you and your rusty, crusty, old booty, dirty, dry as my ass on a winters day jokes. Can't you just for one minute—"

"Guys, do something," Karen whispers as she shoves me with her elbow.

"Not in the mood. Ask Richard. He seems in the mood to talk today." I turn to look at Richard menacingly, "Right, Richie?"

He sighs, then slumps his shoulders, "Come on, Kori. Can we please talk about this some other time…in private?"

"Oh, so now he doesn't want to talk? Oh, okay, fine. We'll talk later," I snap, then start eating my drumstick like a rabid animal.

"What's up with ya'll today? Is it _'Piss off Your Friends Day'_? Did I miss the memo?" Vic says, silencing us.

"No, it's not. But the name seems fitting," Gar says while he stands to leave the table. Rachel peeps up from her book to watch him leave, but makes no move to follow.

"I think somebody should go talk to him…" Karen suggests.

"He'll get over in couple minutes. Just leave him." I gape at her, and then hear Richard moving beside me.

"I'll talk to him," and with that, he was gone.

* * *

**_Richard_**

I was able to catch up to Gar as soon as I left the cafeteria since he wasn't really going anywhere exact; just wandering.

"What was all that back there?" I ask, as he sighs and leans against a random locker.

"I…I don't know. I hate how little she thinks of me. It's like I'm some dumbass to her and I have no feelings."

"Well, some would say Rachel has no feelings, but I know that's not true."

"She's always disregarding me and I just deal with it because…because I like her. I don't know why, but I do. It's pretty stupid to like someone who despises you with all their being, huh?"

"Ha, well that sounds familiar. I remember Kori not being so loving to me, but I liked her, and see how that worked out?" I reason.

"Well anyone with two eyes could tell that Kori likes you. I mean, she even liked you in 8th grade. I don't think a couple years would change that."

"You know what I think?" I ask.

"I never know what you're thinking, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"I think deep down under that gloomy, _'I hate the world'_ shield that Rachel surrounds herself in, she has some feelings for you. I mean, they always say, 'Opposites attract'. So, I don't think this case is any different?"

"_Really?_" He looks at me as if I'm the stupidest person in the world.

"Yes, _really_. And, I back that up on my life. You don't see what we see when you guys interact. A little bickering never hurt anybody," I smirk while throwing arm over his shoulder.

"I _really_ hope your right," he says as we start walking to our next class.

"Oh, I _know_ I am."


End file.
